Toying With Her
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO GENTLE WRATH! Sakura wants a child with her new husband, Sasori. Sakura also has to overcome a few tragedies. Can she do it? Read and find out. Rated for sexual intercourse!
1. Virginity

**Toying With Her**

**Ch. 1**

SEQUEL TO GENTLE WRATH!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

Sakura's POV

I have been married to Sasori and part of the Akatsuki for about three weeks and I am still a freakin virgin! I mean, sure he has 'fun' with me. When I say 'fun' I mean he'll kiss me and make me feel _really _good but never has his way with me. He keeps saying 'I'm not ready' or 'be patient' and I think I am so ready but enough of that right now we're on a mission in Iwa. I got to come with him because Deidara didn't want to come to his old village so Leader-sama let me come on this mission. I was ecstatic but then we started to walk and I've been bored ever since. I started to count how many trees we passed since we're walking on the road not tree hopping. So far we've passed 9, 224 trees. Yawn…

Normal POV

Sasori and Sakura walked on the dirt road that if you looked straight down it you could see for miles which made Sakura a little annoyed. Sakura was thinking of sex and Sasori was thinking of Sakura. Sasori looked over to Sakura and saw her count the trees and start to get annoyed and impatient. Sasori reached over and rubbed her shoulders and she looked at him.

"Be patient, Blossom," Sasori said as she calmed down a little.

"Um…Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked as he looked over to her expectantly. "Err…I was wondering why you keep saying I'm not ready. I feel ready and I'm really getting impatient," Sakura said as he smiled warmly at her.

"My Blossom, like I've said before, be patient," Sasori said to her as her whole aura got darker.

"Like you?" Sakura mumbled sarcastically under her breath. _If he tells me to be patient one more time I'll kick his ass. __**You go girl! **__Thank you._

"Sakura, just be patient and stop ranting in your head," Sasori said intentionally just to get her mad. A vein popped on Sakura's head. Sakura grabbed a knife and threw it at him. He dodged it rather easily and tackled Sakura to the ground and started to kiss her roughly on the lips. She moaned into the kiss and then he stopped kissing her and she felt incomplete. He got up and helped Sakura up and when he did she latched onto him like a leech and kept trying to either get him to kiss her or kiss him but neither was working.

"Sakura…we're here. Now, get off of me," Sasori said with an annoyed tone.

"Mou, you're so stingy. Come on. One kiss, please?" Sakura begged and she prepared to beg on her knees if he said no.

"No, we have a mission," Sasori answered. Sakura got on her knees and started to beg and he started to walk ahead of her when he felt something hold him back. He looked down and saw Sakura wrapped around his ankles so he started walking again which made him drag Sakura. "Sakura get up," Sasori started, "You're making a scene."

"No," Sakura answered stubbornly as she was being dragged through the streets of Iwa.

"Sakura, if you get up I'll give you a kiss," Sasori answered and she brightened up. "But you have to get up and start walking," Sasori said looking back and he saw her nod. She got up and he went near her and gave her a peck on the lips. She glared at him. "There's your kiss," Sasori said.

"That wasn't a kiss," Sakura mumbled.

"You say something?" Sasori asked as they started walking.

"No, of course not, _Master Sasori_," Sakura answered with spite and venom. Sasori walked into a bar leaving her to stand there staring at the sign. Sasori sighed and looked over to her.

"Are you coming?" Sasori asked.

"It's a bar," Sakura said.

"Yes, I know what it is," Sasori answered.

"I'm 16," Sakura replied.

"Yeah and…?" Sasori asked.

"That's illegal," Sakura answered.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to drink," Sasori said. Sakura sighed in defeat and followed him in. They sat at a booth and Sasori got the mission scroll out while Sakura looked off into space. Then a waitress with blonde hair in a pony tail, a small skirt, a tank top, her hitae-ate, and gloves on came over to them.

"Hi, I'm Deira and I'll be your waitress! Can I get you anything?" Deira asked.

"I'll have a beer. Do you want anything, Sakura?" Sasori asked Sakura who was formerly glaring at Deira because she was getting closer to Sasori.

"Yes, I'll have a beer too," Sakura answered urging the waitress to leave.

"I thought you weren't going to drink?" Sasori asked her.

"I decided I wanted to try the thing that I see all of you guys drinking all the time," Sakura said as Sasori pulled out a book to read while he waited on the drinks since he already finished reading the mission scroll. Sakura read the cover. _Icha Icha Paradise. Perfect. Oh, how I loathe that book. It's the reason my husband doesn't want to do it! I hate him!_ "Give me that book!" Sakura said as she grabbed the book and put it in her cloak while he glared at her. The drinks arrived in no time and Sasori started to drink his while Sakura looked at it cautiously.

"Are you going to drink it or just stare at it all day?" Sasori asked.

"What if it's poisoned?" Sakura asked.

"You're a medic," Sasori answered.

"But this is too strong to be able to tell what's a poison if there is any," Sakura complained.

"Do you want me to try it for you?" Sasori asked his oh so dependent wife.

"Please?" Sakura asked as he came over to her side of the table and sipped on the beer. He looked at her and she looked at him expecting him to drop dead any second and he sighed. He gently opened her mouth and poured the beer down her throat.

"Hey, this is good!" Sakura said as she finished the beer and raised her hand for a waitress.

"Sakura, don't drink-,"

"Deira, I'd like some more beer. Keep it coming," Sakura said ignoring Sasori.

"…too much."

"What'd you say Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked as more beer came.

"Nothing, Blossom. Just finish your drinks," Sasori said and she did just that.

A few hours later Sasori was still watching Sakura drink and knew she was probably drunk and since it was around 9PM he wasn't about to leave her alone. Sasori took the drink from her hand and earned a glare. He sighed.

"Sakura, come on. We need rest for the mission," Sasori said as she tried to swipe the bottle of beer away from him. "Sakura, stop that and come on," Sasori said but she didn't listen. Sasori leaned over and kissed Sakura on the lips trying to distract her but when he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she giggled so he let up and looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"That tickled," Sakura said as she started to laugh some more her bottle of beer long forgotten. Sasori sighed, put some money on the table for the bill and tip, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked trying to find an inn to stay at. "Mou…can you let go of me? The road is making me dizzy," Sakura said as he did what she asked. She almost fell over but he grabbed her around the waist just before she fell. Sakura giggled. "That was fun!"

"Yeah…Sakura, you're drunk. Let's just find an inn and get you to bed," Sasori said and she nodded. They walked for a while and then came to a decent inn. Sasori paid for a room for the night while Sakura looked at the fish tank and said hi to the fish. Sasori sighed and grabbed her arm so he could lead her to the room. Sakura didn't feel tired at all but Sasori did and she kept asking the stupidest questions like 'Why is the sky blue?' so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into bed with him. She started to squirm a lot and he was getting annoyed.

"Sakura, why won't you rest," Sasori said to her as she stopped squirming and they both fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Sasori…ugh…please let go of me," Sakura said as he woke up and let go of her. As soon as he let go she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. Sasori walked over to the door and knocked twice.

"Sakura, are you OK?" Sasori asked. The answer he got was her throwing up. He sighed and sat on the bed waiting for her. Sakura came out a few minutes later holding her head in pain. She sat on the bed next to Sasori and put her head on his shoulder. "Sakura, this is why you don't drink that much unless you're Kisame," Sasori said.

"I don't need a lecture from you! Itachi already lectures me enough and of course I'm not Kisame! I'm not a shark!" Sakura said as Sasori laughed. _Wow…Sasori-sama laughed. I can never make him laugh! Awesome! I'm so happy! _

"Here," Sasori said as he started to gently rub Sakura's head. "You probably have a hangover," Sasori said as she nodded.

"Thank you, Sasori-sama," Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

"Come on, we have a mission to do. Remember you have to stall the guard," Sasori said.

"I do?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you better be playing stupid," Sasori warned.

"Oh yes! Now I remember! I stall the guard and you go in for the kill," Sakura said as they walked out of the inn giving the innkeeper their key. Sakura saw the guy and went over there and started to meaninglessly flirt and twirl her hair while Sasori snuck in.

"So, babe, you wanna come back to my place?" the guard asked and she giggled.

"I would love to go home with you," Sakura said seductively as he leaned over and captured her lips in a very good kiss. Sakura started to kiss back as the guard fell over with blood coming out of him. Sasori glared at her. Her eyes got really wide._ OK, I know I'm going to get hurt. 1. He'll kill me. 2. Torture me. Or 3. I'll have to wait forever for my virginity to get taken away. Either way I'm screwed._

"U-Um….S-S-Sasori-sama, I-I-I c-c-can e-explain!" Sakura said very nervously. Sasori growled and grabbed her arm and walked off half dragging her while she struggled to keep up.

They've been walking without talking, stopping, or pretty much anything until it was dark outside. Suddenly Sasori stopped causing Sakura to run into him. She looked up terrified. Sasori pushed her up against a tree. He looked beyond angry so she didn't say anything or do anything. She felt him kiss her and her eyes widened in shock. Sasori let up and saw her shocked face.

"What's wrong, my Blossom? I thought you wanted this," Sasori said in a kind voice that totally betrayed his expression.

"S-S-Sasori-sama, I'm sorry!" Sakura said as he started to kiss her neck.

"For what, my Blossom?" Sasori asked.

"For the k-k-kiss," Sakura said nervously.

"I think my blossom needs to be taught a little lesson. Don't you?" Sasori asked ignoring her answer.

"P-Please, Sasori-sama! I'm really truly sorry!" Sakura pleaded.

"Please what?" Sasori asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"Please don't do this! It's wrong!" Sakura said almost in tears.

"Aw, Sakura. You think I'm going to rape you?" Sasori asked and she nodded "Why would I do that, my blossom? I would never hurt you like that. You should know that. You're my wife. Besides you're not ready for that, my blossom," Sasori cooed as she relaxed a little bit but tensed when he touched her womanhood.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" Sakura asked.

"Teaching my blossom a lesson," Sasori said as he started to rub her opening. Sakura bit her lip to stop an unwanted moan from coming out. _How is this punishment? It feels good!_ Sakura finally let the moan out and Sasori smirked. "Feels good, my Blossom?" Sasori asked calmly. Sasori stuck his fingers a tiny bit into her and she let out a gasp of pain but after she got used to it she kind of liked it. After a few minutes of him fingering her he felt her start to have an orgasm. He took his fingers out of her and straightened her outfit out so she looked like she did before he started to finger her. Sakura was panting and had wide eyes. _He just made me have an orgasm and he leaves me here! That is cruel!_ "My Blossom, that was your lesson. Don't ever do anything like what you did again or it will be ten times worse. Am I clear?" Sasori asked.

"Perfectly," Sakura answered shakily.

"Good, now come on," Sasori said as they both started to walk towards the base. The walk there was quiet and when they got there Deidara was waiting outside for them.

"Hi, yeah! How was the mission, yeah?" Deidara asked as Sakura ran up and cried into him. He looked confused and Sasori looked at Sakura, though she couldn't see it, compassionately and with pity.

"She's tired," Sasori answered as he gently grabbed Sakura's shoulders and led her back to their room. Sasori lay down with Sakura's head on his chest as she sniffled trying not to cry. Then, she couldn't take it anymore and started crying onto him and hysterically saying the words 'I'm so sorry, Sasori-sama,' over and over. Sasori coddled her until she fell asleep. Sasori waited a few hours and then woke her up.

Sakura woke up and looked at Sasori but was very confused since she was still sleepy. Once Sakura could focus on a moving object Sasori leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lips.

"Don't ever do that again," Sasori whispered against her lips.

"Hai, Sasori-sama," Sakura said as she closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her again which he did.

"Or I'll give you another little 'lesson' like the last one," Sasori said as he saw her eyes shot open and look at him with shock and then he saw her eyes show submission so he kissed her again. He held Sakura by the waist and pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss but then realized Sakura wasn't kissing back. Sasori looked down at Sakura to realize she fell asleep. Sasori sighed as he put her under the covers and kissed her on the cheek. Sasori watched Sakura's sleeping form until morning when she awoke.

"Sasori-sama, didn't you sleep?" Sakura asked as she sat up and he smirked at her.

"I could have but then I couldn't have done this when you woke up," Sasori said and then tackled her to the bed and kissed her roughly. His hands went under her shirt and started to rub her stomach gently and she let out a soft moan. He broke the kiss and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"You know not once after all the time we've been together have you seen me naked," Sakura said as he smirked down at her.

"Let's change that," Sasori said.

"You mean…you'll do me?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Someone's getting excited," Sasori said playfully as he saw the look on her face.

"You didn't answer my question," Sakura said calmly.

"No, sex. You're not ready. Be patient but I can see you naked," Sasori said as he kissed her neck and started to take her shirt off.

"No," Sakura said trying to resist the urge to have him pleasure her. Sasori looked up at her in confusion so she finished, "No sex, no seeing me naked. Simple as that."

"I thought you wanted me to pleasure you," Sasori said trying not to show disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I don't want to be a virgin anymore. You know how embarrassing it is to have to tell them we haven't slept together yet? They look at me like I'm an alien!" Sakura said and Sasori sighed and sat up along with her.

"What do you want to do then?" Sasori asked her and she thought for a minute. Sakura didn't say anything but instead showed him. Sakura sat in his lap sideways and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I want to sit with you forever," Sakura said.

"I want to have you forever," Sasori replied.

"I'm not a possession," Sakura said back to him and he smirked.

"No, but you are mine," Sasori said back to her.

"I'll be yours until the end of time," Sakura said as she passionately kissed him on the lips.

"Good," Sasori said as he laid her down on the bed and started to trail kisses up and down her neck. "Sakura, do you think you're ready?" Sasori asked her and her eyes got wide. He had never asked her that question before. He would usually tell her that she wasn't ready but never would ask her. Sakura thought for a few moments.

"No, I don't think I am," Sakura answered truthfully.

"It's hard, isn't it, Sakura?" Sasori asked and she looked at him strangely.

"What's hard, Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Wanting something that you're not ready for," Sasori said and she nodded her head in absolute agreement. Sasori chuckled. "I promise that we can still have as much fun as you want as long as you don't do anything like yesterday," Sasori said as she put her head down in shame. They both knew she loved him and he loved her. It's just that sometimes accidents happen and can hurt people. "Yesterday was a warning, my Blossom. I won't go easy on you if you ever do that again," Sasori said and he made sure she understood and when she did he smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. Sasori walked with her in his arms to the kitchen where Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi were. Sasori sat Sakura on the counter and went to go make some food for her since the maids had the day off.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi asked and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Baka, don't bother her!" Deidara yelled at Tobi as he hit him on the head.

"Ow, why'd Sempai hit Tobi? Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said holding his head in pain as Itachi left the scene without a word. Sasori finished making breakfast and went to Sakura. He got some chopsticks and got some of the noodles on them and fed Sakura who happily ate the food he was giving her.

"You two look like fucking newlyweds," Hidan said as he entered the kitchen. Deidara and Tobi stopped fighting with each other to look over at Sakura and Sasori.

"Ewwwwww…..." Deidara and Tobi said in unison.

"Immature idiots," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she took the chopsticks and shoved some food into her mouth but didn't swallow. Sasori knew what she was doing and enjoyed it. Deidara and Tobi just watched wondering what was going to happen. The, Sasori kissed Sakura roughly and had to hold her by the waist to keep her from falling backwards and when they stopped kissing Sasori chewed the last of the noodles and Deidara and Tobi went running around the base yelling 'Sasori-danna (sempai) ate out of Sakura-chan's mouth. It was disgusting! (yeah)' Sasori and Sakura both laughed.

"That was interesting, my Blossom," Sasori said to her and she nodded. Sasori put his arms around her and settled his hand on her butt and squeezed it a little. She gasped.

"Pervert! Let go!" Sakura yelled at him and he chuckled.

"Sakura, we're married and yet you still won't let me touch you there?" Sasori asked. "You know in sex I'd touch you there and see it too," Sasori explained and she gave him a look.

"I'm not stupid, Sasori-sama," Sakura said glaring at him.

"Well, you are naïve," Sasori said and she glared at him. "It's true do you know how much it'll hurt when I do take your virginity?" Sasori asked and she shook her head. "Well, let me tell you your first time will hurt a lot but after you get used to it then, you'll love it and beg for more," Sasori whispered into her ear.

"So you're that good?" Sakura asked and he smirked.

"You'll know in time but I've been told that I am," Sasori said to her.

"Could you help with the pain?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be very gentle and make sure you enjoy as much as you can before I enter you," Sasori said and he saw her cross her legs tightly. "Getting excited, my Blossom?" Sasori asked with amusement. Sakura glared at him and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ugh…I can't take it anymore!" Sakura said grabbing onto Sasori's shirt and he looked mildly shocked. "Do me…do me now! Do me like there's no tomorrow!" Sakura said with an edge of pleading in her voice but mostly need and want.

"As you wish," Sasori said as he took her to their room smirking down at her ignoring the stares and yells across the base that sounded like 'Hey! They're finally having sex!' or 'Sakura's going to have a good time if you know what I'm saying!' and the reply 'She's probably going to be in too much fucking pain to have a great time! After all she's a fucking virgin!'

Sasori pushed Sakura against the wall directly behind the bed so she was sitting on the bed and pushed up against the wall. He smirked at her and kissed her neck and slowly sucked on that same spot until there was a bruise.

"I'm going to teach you a little about sex, my Blossom," Sasori said to her as he began to take her top off. "Just watch," Sasori said as he saw her nod slightly. Sasori took her shirt and bra off and admired her breast before he took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth and sucked on it while she moaned. Sasori then licked her breast in an animal kind of way and heard her moan more. Sasori undid his pants and pulled them down and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, pleasure me and you'll get everything you wanted and more," Sasori said and she knew what he meant so she pulled his boxers down and looked at what makes him a man.

_Woah. That thing's big! And it's all mine. _

_**Way to think like me Outer! **_

_Why are you here? Can't I just give him pleasure without you popping up? _

_**Yeah, but I was going to say graze your teeth across it and make sure to lick it and suck! **_

_How do you know this?_

_**I just do! Now stick it in your mouth!**_

_You don't have to tell me twice._

Sakura took Sasori into her mouth and did as Inner Sakura said and grazed her teeth against it, licked, and sucked it making him moan her name. Sasori tilted her head up and looked at her in the eyes and then proceeded to take off her pants and underwear and put his fingers on her opening while rubbing it and making her moan and say his name. Sasori stuck a finger inside of her and slowly started to put a few more inside of her. She started to grab his shoulders in pain and he slowly laid her down with his fingers still inside of her.

"This will hurt, my love," Sasori whispered in her ear.

"My love? A new nickname; I like it," Sakura said as he smirked. He took his fingers out of her and caressed her cheek.

"I will call you that whenever you want me to, _my love_," Sasori whispered into her ear. Sasori put his penis at her opening and rubbed it against her for a few minutes waiting for her to say something which she eventually did.

"Goddammit, just screw me now! I need it, _Sasori-sama_!" Sakura yelled and he slowly put his member into her as she clutched onto him in pain.

"Sh…the pain will be over soon, my love. Then you'll really feel the pleasure. You're doing great," Sasori said to her as he slowly went in and out of her until she relaxed then he sped up and she started to moan and scream out.

"Sasori!" Sakura screamed in total pleasure.

"Scream my name again, my love," Sasori commanded and she wasn't complaining.

"Sasori!" Sakura screamed complying with his command. Sasori hit a sensitive spot and she arched his back into his touch. "Sasori-sama, do that again," Sakura moaned out and he did.

"More, Sasori-sama!" Sakura screamed out and he smirked. He kept a steady pace and she kept moaning and screaming out his name. They both felt their climax coming and they screamed each other's name's once more before laying down on the bed next to each other panting.

"Thank you, Sasori-sama," Sakura said as he smiled at her.

"My love, you were ready. No need to thank me," Sasori said as he looked at the clock. 3:00 PM.

"Who would've thought we would've had afternoon sex," Sakura said as she snuggled with Sasori.

"Yeah, come on, we should go eat," Sasori whispered into her ear as he got his clothes and put them on. Sasori looked over to Sakura who was still on the bed, naked. "Are you going to get dressed?" Sasori asked her and she sighed. Sasori went over to where her clothes were and picked them up. He went over to Sakura and began to put her panties on her. His fingers occasionally brushed over her thighs and she started to giggle. He smirked. "Is my Blossom ticklish?" Sasori asked and she nodded. Sasori smirked.

"Don't even think-ah! Stop it!" Sakura said in between laughs as Sasori kept tickling her.

"Going to get dressed, my love?" Sasori asked.

"Hm…can you help me?" Sakura asked and he smirked at her. Sasori grabbed her bra and looked at it and then her for a few minutes until he finally got how to put one on and put it on her. She giggled through the whole thing since it's kind of funny to watch a highly skilled ninja struggle with putting a bra on someone. They can easily take it off but can't put it back on a girl. Sasori eventually finished dressing her and got a brush so he could brush Sakura's hair. After they finished getting ready they walked outside their room to find every Akatsuki member's ear very close to the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow while Sakura blushed at what they might have heard.

"Um…I dropped my earring!" Unknown said as she picked up an imaginary earring and ran away from the scene.

"I'm the Leader. I don't need an excuse," Leader said as he walked away.

"Tobi was playing hide and seek with Zetsu-sempai and Zetsu-sempai found Tobi!" Tobi yelled enthusiastically.

"We heard screaming so we thought we'd see if Sakura was OK," Itachi said for the rest of them who were glad that Itachi helped them out. Sasori sighed.

"Is my love hungry?" Sasori asked and the guys looked at them strangely and Unknown and Leader came back onto the scene and wondered what was going on.

"Hai," Sakura answered as they walked to the kitchen and everyone else followed them curiously. Sakura got annoyed by this and said, "You know, curiosity killed the cat or in this case the weasel," Sakura said as Itachi glared at her and she got closer to Sasori.

They all got to the kitchen a few minutes later and Sasori started to make some food for Sakura. Once he finished he grabbed Sakura by the waste and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to where there was no space between them. Sasori broke the kiss first.

"I love you, my Blossom," Sasori whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Sasori-sama," Sakura said as he gave her the food. She ate in silence while everyone else went into the living room and started to watch TV. After Sakura finished she went into the living room and sat on Sasori's lap while looking at what everyone was watching.

_Grounded for Life? Perfect...they're watching Lifetime. _

Sasori started to play with Sakura's hair and rub her back while everyone watched TV. Sasori smirked though Sakura couldn't see it and the other guys smirked to. Sakura felt herself being pushed down and gasped when she basically got tackled and tickled to death. Sakura was kicking unconsciously and laughing so hard she was convinced that she was going to laugh to death.

"S-Stop! Hahahaha!" Sakura said but they all kept tickling her. Eventually they stopped and she was panting so hard. "Thank you, guys," Sakura said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, my love," Sasori said to her and she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh, I have a question, Deidara!" Sakura said.

"Yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Do you know a Deira?" Sakura asked as Deidara paled.

"She's my sister, yeah," Deidara said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"She was trying to make a move on my man," Sakura said glaring at Deidara.

"She's very flirty," Deidara said. Sakura eventually got over it and hugged Sasori because she wants to touch him.

"Can't keep to yourself, hm, Sakura?" Sasori asked.

"I don't want to let you go," Sakura replied.

"Aw, my Sakura wants to touch me," Sasori said implying other places besides just hugging around the shoulders.

"I could say the same thing about you," Sakura mumbled glaring at him for saying that there and then.

"I love you, my Blossom," Sasori said.

"I love you to, Sasori-sama," Sakura said smiling warmly at him. "Hey, Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my Blossom?" Sasori asked.

"Err…I want kids," Sakura said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" Sasori asked.

"You heard me," Sakura said snuggling into him.

"Aren't you a little young?" Sasori asked.

"Aren't I a little young to be married?" Sakura retorted. "Do you want children?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do and I'll help you in any way I can to give you kids," Sasori said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.


	2. Amnesia

**Toying With Her**

**Ch. 2**

Sakura was in the bathroom and hasn't come out for about two hours. Sasori didn't know that was where she was because he and Deidara had a small mission so she was in the bathroom taking deep breaths and holding something in her hand but let's talk about how she got there first.

"_Be safe on your mission, Sasori-sama," Sakura said as she hugged him goodbye. He smiled at her._

"_I always am," Sasori replied as Deidara and he took off into the trees. She sighed. She then felt this weird feeling in her stomach. It made her feel kind of dizzy and sick. Sakura covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom where she threw up her breakfast. The other guys saw her running to the bathroom. That much she knew so they might ask her questions but she hoped not._

"_What's wrong with me? I haven't had alcohol in about a week," Sakura mumbled to herself. Sakura got an idea. When she was dealing with patients who had this same symptom it usually was because they were pregnant. Her first time she slept with Sasori was three days ago so it was possible._

_Sakura reached under the sink and grabbed the pregnancy test that Sasori bought for her right after she said she wanted kids so she could see if she was pregnant or not._

And that's where we are. She's been standing in the bathroom waiting to actually have to go for two hours. Some of the guys had knocked and asked if she was OK and she said she was fine so they left her alone.

"Yes, I have to go pee!" Sakura cheered as she um…did her business and used the test. Sakura waited in the bathroom for thirty minutes waiting for the test to be ready and when it was she immediately looked at it. Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm pregnant!!!!" Sakura yelled loud enough that everyone in the base heard her but they paid no attention to it until they registered what was screamed then everyone even Itachi and Leader ran to the bathroom and started to knock.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"You're pregnant?" Leader asked.

"Yes, but do not tell Deidara or Sasori, please," Sakura asked.

"OK," the guys said in unison. They left Sakura to be happy in the bathroom which was weird so she came out of the bathroom and got dressed in more than the slip she was wearing when she said goodbye to her husband. Sakura wore a nice black skirt that cut off mid thigh and a tank top. She was so happy she couldn't wait until her husband got back from the mission. Sakura ran to Leader's office and knocked twice. She heard a muffled 'Enter' and went in. She saw Blue pouting in a seat in the corner of the room and Leader at his desk.

"What do you need, Sakura?" Leader asked.

"Err…I was wondering when Sasori-sama and Deidara-kun were going to get back," Sakura said shyly. Leader sighed.

"When he gets here…why won't you try what he always tells you? Actually be patient," Leader said as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Sakura ran outside and waited there and kept pacing and looking in the forest and on the road. She still didn't see them. Sakura was pacing thinking of how she was going to tell him and didn't notice they came back. They just watched her for a few minutes when Sasori coughed to get her attention. Sakura turned her head to him and smiled. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"I wasn't gone that long, Sakura. What's gotten into you?" Sasori asked as he hugged her back. Deidara was wondering the same thing. Sakura stopped hugging him and started to jump up and down like a little child until he pushed down on her shoulders to get her to stop jumping up and down.

"Guess what!" Sakura said happily.

"What?" Sasori asked thinking it must be another small little thing since she gets over excited at times.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!!!!" Sakura yelled and Sasori pushed her back against the closest tree in a very fast motion. He smirked down at her. Deidara was just wide eyed for a moment.

"I guess a congratulations is in order," Sasori said to her. Deidara snuck inside and warned everyone not to go out there. Sasori pressed his lips to hers before she could speak. Sakura opened her mouth and let him explore her. They broke the kiss soon enough and went back inside.

"I guess you found out," Blue said smirking.

"Yes," Sasori said stoically.

"Let's go do something fun!" Sakura cheered.

"And what do you have in mind?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know. You're the smart one. Figure something out," Sakura said.

"OK," Sasori said with an evil smirk as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom. She sighed and put her elbow on his back and rested her head on her fist. Sasori opened their door and in an instant Sakura was on the bed. He came on top of her and started to kiss her down the neck. She moaned and pulled Sasori closer to her. Sasori bit down gently on her neck and she moaned. Sakura then hated the fact that she was pregnant. Sakura got the same feeling in her stomach. She pushed Sasori off of her and ran to the bathroom. Once Sakura was done throwing up she came back to the bedroom and lay down on Sasori mumbling medical words about how to stop morning sickness.

"It's not even morning and I'm throwing up," Sakura complained and her moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"Sakura, after the pregnancy is over I have a feeling you'll be a great mom," Sasori said to her and she looked up to him. She jumped up and hugged him around the neck tightly.

"It means a lot to me that you think that," Sakura said into his ear.

"I say it because it's true," Sasori whispered back as he pushed Sakura back so he could see her face and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. "I've got a mission to go on with Itachi," Sasori explained and Sakura looked at him sad for a moment.

"Why Itachi? He's not your partner," Sakura asked.

"Leader-sama wants us to go on it so we didn't ask questions," Sasori said.

"I love you and be careful," Sakura said as she kissed him and he got up and left. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Blue said as she walked in.

"Hey, onee-sama. What do you need?" Sakura asked.

"Leader-sama told me to tell you that you aren't going on any missions until after your pregnancy and after the baby is like a month or so old," Blue explained and Sakura sighed in relief. She was glad that she didn't have to go on missions. She wondered if she'd be able to keep the baby alive so she was relieved.

"Thanks, I'll go tell Leader-sama thanks in a few minutes. I'm just a little tired right now," Sakura said as she lay down to rest. Sakura fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Blue left her to sleep.

_Sakura's Dream_

_Sakura was sitting in her room in Konoha just reading a book. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was midnight. _I should go to bed. _Sakura thought as she undressed but then she felt a presence behind her. She turned around but before she could do anything she was pushed up against the wall and deeply kissed. She started to struggle no matter how good the kiss was and the guy let up for a minute and chuckled._

_"You don't remember me, Sakura-chan?" The man asked as Sakura tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes were wide in fear and he frowned and kissed her forehead. "Don't be afraid, Sakura-chan," the man said and Sakura's eyes widened in realization. The guy lifted his hand and smirked down at her speechless form._

_"Sasori-sama!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him. Sasori smirked and hugged her back. _Sakura groaned and woke up with a dire need to go to the bathroom. Sakura got up and used the bathroom and then went to find Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan, yeah," Deidara said as he turned a page in the newspaper. OMG! He can read? Sorry...back to the story!

"Watcha doin?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Reading," Deidara answered.

"Thanks, Mr, Obvious," Sakura answered sarcastically.

"You're welcome, yeah," Deidara answered with a smirk as she stalked off. Sakura found Leader and sat down on the couch next to him.

"You need something, Sakura-san?" Leader asked stoically.

"I was just bored," Sakura said as she started to watch the show Itachi was watching. _NCIS...great. A crime show._ Sakura grabbed the remote from the unsuspecting Leader's hand and changed the channel to...Hannah Montana. Leader was twitching really badly when she started to sing Best of Both Worlds.

"You **are **going to change the channel," Leader commanded and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't wanna," Sakura said childishly.

"You want me to hurt you?" Leader asked in a threatening voice.

"Now, wouls you really hurt a pregnant woman?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I would without a second thought," Leader said coldly as she changed the channel back to NCIS and left.

"Ugh...I'm bored," Sakura said to no one as she rubbed her stomach and thought in nine short months she'd be a mother like she always wanted to.

* * *

It's been a week and she still hasn't seen or heard from Sasori or Itachi. Sakurs started to walk down the hallway and looked at the very small bump in her stomach. She wished Sasori was there but she knew that he had missions to go on. Sakura then stopped in her tracks still in the middle of the hallway. Sakura held her stomach in pain and thought something was wrong to be feeling this much pain only about a week into the pregnancy. Sakura sunk to the ground and held the wall for support while still holding her stomach. She took in big breaths and tried to calm down so the pain would stop. She saw Deidara walk down the hallway and then when he saw her he ran towards her and knelt besides her. 

"Sakura-chan, are you OK, yeah?" Deidara asked as Sakura flinched and passed out.

"LEADER-SAMA, YEAH!!! I NEED HELP, YEAH!!!" Deidara yelled as loudly as he could and the Leader came out of his office and looked at Deidara and then Sakura who was on the floor passed out.

"Get her to her bed and get Unknown," Leader said as Deidara complied. Deidara got her to her bed and got Unknown who just looked at Sakura for a moment contemplating something.

"OK, let me have a look," Unknown said as she pushed some chakra through Sakura and found something seriously wrong. "Oh, no."

"What is it, yeah?" Deidara asked very worried for his friend.

"Sakura had a miscarriage," Unknown said as his eyes widened.

"How? She didn't fall or anything, yeah," Deidara said.

"You don't have to. She just had complications which means if she ever gets pregnant again I'm putting her on strict bed rest until delivery," Unknown said and Deidara flinched.

"Nine months of not getting up might be hard for her, yeah," Deidara said and Unknown shrugged.

"Let her sleep. I think Sasori should be home within the week," Unknown said as they both quietly left the room so she could sleep in peace.

* * *

Sakura woke up a few hours later and saw a glass of water on the night stand. She looked at the clock and saw it read three o'clock. Sakura drank some of the water and walked out to the kitchen and saw Unknown and Deidara fighting...as usual. 

"Hey, Onee-sama, Deidara," Sakura greeted as they looked at her sadly.

"Um...Sakura-chan, we have some bad news," Unknown said and Sakura gave her, her full attention.

"What?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We're sorry, but...you had a...miscarriage," Unknown said and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" Sakura asked in shock.

"We're sorry," Unknown said as she looked at the ground and when she looked up she saw a tear roll down Sakura's face.

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked unsurely.

"I'm fine, Deidara-san," Sakura said robotically. Sakura left the room and went back to her and Sasori's room and sat on her bed taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Sakura started to cry and put her head on her knees while she sat on the bed. It's hard loosing a baby especially your first and it was especially hard on Sakura since Sasori wasn't around to tell her it would be OK.

Sakura stayed in her room for the remainder of the week only sleeping when she cried herself to sleep. Sakura knew it wasn't _that _big of a deal but couldn't stop crying and she wished Sasori was there because when he was she could get happy within minutes. She was also very hungry. She was hungry to the point of passing out if she made any sudden movements to get off of the bed.

* * *

Unknown was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when the front door opened she looked over to see Sasori and Itachi. 

"Sasori! I need to talk to you!" Unknown said and he came over to her since she was too lazy to get up.

"What?" Sasori asked as he looked around for a minute. "Where's Sakura?" Sasori asked.

"That's what I have to talk to you about," Unknown said and Sasori's eyes widened.

"Where is she?" Sasori asked din mild panic.

"Oh, she's in your room but...she hasn't come out in a week and I think you might want to talk to her," Unknown said as Sasori rushed off to his room before she could say another word.

Sasori knocked on the door so he wouldn't come in if she was doing something she didn't want him to see. He went in when he didn't hear an answer and saw his wife crying in a heap on the bed. He slowly walked over to her and she apparently didn't notice and he laid down next to her. She still didn't notice. It wasn't until he touched her cheek did she notice his presence. She turned her head in his direction and once she realized it was him she hugged him around the waist and cried into him.

"My love, what's wrong?" Sasori asked gently.

"S-S-Sasori-sama," Sakura said as she started to cry even more.

"What is it?" Sasori asked again.

"I-I-I l-l-lost the b-b-bay," Sakura said as she started to cry even more.

"Oh, is that it. If it is, I can always get you pregnant again," Sasori said with a smirk as she looked up at him and she giggled a tiny bit.

"Thank you, Sasori-sama," Sakura said as she lay her head on his chest and went off into a dreamless sleep.

Sasori watched her sleep peacefully and smiled down at her. He just loved her so much. He hated to see her cry and was glad that no matter how much she cried she'd stop if he was there. Sasori then thought back to what Unknown said about that Sakura hasn't come out of her room in a week and decided that meant she hasn't eaten either. He sighed and wondered how he was going to get her to eat. Then he felt some movement and looked down to see Sakura staring up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Sakura, you need to eat," Sasori said to her and she pouted. He sighed and helped her get off of the bed and he had to direct her to the kitchen.

"Sasori-sama, I'm not really hungry," Sakura said.

"Well, you're still eating so I know that I'll have an alive wife in a week," Sasori said as he sat her down at the kitchen table and gave her some toast.

"That's it?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"And you said you weren't hungry," Sasori said rolling his eyes.

"Well, toast. You gave me one piece of toast," Sakura said glaring at him. He sighed and gave her a look that meant she better eat it.

Sakura finished her toast and looked at Sasori boredly and he chuckled.

"Come on, Sakura," Sasori said as he held out his hand for her like a prince and she took it and he followed her out of the room.

"Can I go on a mission?" Sakura asked as Sasori sighed.

"We have to ask Leader-sama," Sasori said as she dragged Sasori off to the Leader's office. Sakura knocked and heard a muffled 'Enter' which she did.

"Leader-sama?" Sakura asked.

"What is it, Sakura?" Leader asked.

"Err...I was wondering if I could go on a mission?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Hm...I have a solo mission for you if you want it," Leader said as she brightened up. "It's very dangerous and deadly. One mistake could lead to your death," Leader warned and she nodded happily.

"I heard that Konoha has a new weapon and wanted to know what it does. It's your job to be seen in Konoha and get them to use the weapon on you but don't let it hit you or we don't know what will happen," Leader explained as she nodded and left with Sasori.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sasori asked and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sakura reassured as she went off to Konoha...alone.

* * *

Sakura had been running for hours to Konoha and finally she saw the gates. Sakura did henge and walked inside Konoha unsuspected. There she let her henge up and started to walk around in an Akatsuki cloak so people would recognize her as Akatsuki. She stopped and saw Shikamaru ahead of her and smiled. 

"It's been a while, Shikamaru," Sakura said stoically.

"Why is Akatsuki here and where's your partner?" Shikamaru asked.

"Straight to the point, ne? Well, why would I tell you where my partner is?" Sakura asked with a smirk as he got some kunai out. "Kunai won't hurt me," Sakura pointed out with a dry chuckle. It was then she noticed his shadow jutsu had caught her. She metally cursed herself for forgetting he used shadow possession. The Shikamaru smirked.

"Glad you showed up, Ino," Shikamaru said as Sakura knew Ino was behind her. Shikamaru released shadow possession and Sakura turned around only to be stabbed in the stomach by a sword.

"Forehead, good luck with that. If the wound doesn't kill you then you'll forget everything about the Akatsuki and your love for Sasori," Ino said smirking as Sakura knew what the weapon was and instantly left hoping to get back to the Base before she forgot everything.

* * *

Sakura arrived back at the Akatsuki Base and clutched her stomach in pain and tried hard to stay conscious. She saw Sasori and Deidara fighting about art outside and then they saw he and rushed over to her. 

"Sakura, are you OK, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"If she was OK do you think she would've collapsed when she got here?" Sasori shot back at him.

"S-S-Sasori-sama, I-I-I know wh-what the n-new w-weapon is...," Sakura said as she passed out.

Sasori healed her wound and saw no other wound so he moved her inside to their bed and went to talk to Leader-sama.

"Leader-sama, it seems her mission was successful but she got injured," Sasori said as Leader nodded.

"So what's the weapon?" Leader asked.

"We don't know but she does. She passed out before she could tell us," Sasori said.

"OK, I'll ask her later but you need to be there when she wakes up," Leader said as Sasori left the room and went to his room. Before Sasori opened his door he heard crashing and screaming and wondered what on earth happened. Sasori opened the door to find Sakura throwing random objects at Deidara and him trying to duck for cover.

"Sakura-chan, yeah! It's me Deidara, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!!? AND DON'T CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Sakura yelled as he dodged yet another item.

"You're at Akatsuki Base, yeah!" Deidara yelled as she stopped throwing objects and her eyes widened in fear. Sakura bolted for the door to make an escape but was caught by Sasori around the waist.

"Where are you going, my love?" Sasori whispered into her ear.

"Don't call me that," Sakura spat at him while she tried to get out of his arms. He looked shocked. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura's eyes were wide in shock and she tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't move and he kept kissing her. Sakura closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her face. Sasori stopped kissing her once he felt a tear on his lips and he looked at her hurt and confused.

"My Blossom, what happened in Konoha?" Sasori asked gently.

"I won't tell you anything. I won't betray my village," Sakura said sternly.

"Sakura, you betrayed your village when you became Akatsuki," Sasori said softly wondering what happened.

"Sasori, Deidara, I need to talk to you in the hall," Blue said as Sasori and Deidara left her in the room and shut the door.

"What is it Blue, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"We know what happened to Sakura," Blue said as they listened intently. "Sakura has amnesia about her love for Sasori and joining the Akatsuki," Blue said as their eyes widened.

"We should go back to Sakura, yeah," Deidara said trying to break the atmosphere. They all walked into Sasori's room but didn't see Sakura. All they saw was the open window.

"Oh shit," Sasori said.

"She can't go back to her village. She'll be executed. Sasori, why won't you go find her since she's your wife," Blue said as Sasori jumped out of the window.

Sasori searched everywhere for Sakura but couldn't find her. _Dammit, this is harder than the first time she tried to escape...Found her! _Sasori saw a flash of pink to the right and went towards it. He followed to where he could see her but she couldn't see him. Sasori went out and pushed her against a tree.

"Do you get a pleasure from making me chase you?" Sasori asked angrily.

"Let go of me," Sakura said hiding her fear with anger.

"No, now here's your choice. You either walk back to the Base or I'll carry you," Sasori said glaring at her.

"Bite me," Sakura spat at him.

"It was your choice," Sasori said as he bit down on the skin on her neck roughly.

"Ow...please stop...it hurts," Sakura said as a tear ran it's way down her cheek.

"You said bite me," Sasori said as he bit her once more.

"I-I-It's an e-e-expression," Sakura said as he stopped biting her. Sasori threw her over his shoulder and walked off back to the Base. Sakura was screaming and kicking and pounding on his back. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" Sakura said pathetically as more tears came down her face.

Sasori got back to his room and sat her down on the bed and watched her cry for a few minutes. Every time he saw a tear roll down her cheek his heart broke into another piece.

"Hey, Sakura, calm down, please?" Sasori asked as he caressed her cheek. Leader came in at that moment and Sakura showed great fear and Sasori just looked at Leader. "Do you know how to fix this, Leader-sama?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Not yet but we will take a hostage if we need to. Just surround her with familiar things and ask her if she remembers any of it," Leader said as he left.

"Sakura do you remember anything," Sasori asked as she turned her head away from him. Sakura's eyes then widened.

"Why do I remember my best friend Ino stabbing me?" Sakura asked aloud.

"That's a start. Sakura do you remember anything about the Akatsuki?" Sasori asked.

"You're...my...husband?" Sakura asked unsurely.


	3. Recovered Memory

DeiDei-kunsgirl: OK, Sakura has amnesia and ya da, ya da, ya da. Do you think she remembers anything or is it just a reaction? Read and find out!

Sasori: Baka.

DeiDei-kunsgirl: What'd you say?

Sasori: I said "Ba-ka."

DeiDei-kunsgirl: You know I could kill you out of the story.

Sasori: You know you wouldn't do that. You just love me too much.

DeiDei-kunsgirl: You seriously have a big ego….

Sasori: She doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

DeiDei-kunsgirl: Hey! I wasn't done with you!

(Sasori ignores)

DeiDei-kunsgirl: Hey! Answer me!

(Sasori walks away)

DeiDei-kunsgirl: Dammit, Sasori!

Deidara: Err….enjoy the story, yeah!

* * *

"Do you remember something, my love?" Sasori asked and she thought about it some more. 

"Why would I marry a criminal?" Sakura asked confused. "It doesn't sound right," Sakura mumbled. She got fed up with him staring at her and turned away from him and faced the wall while trying to remember something about her past but found she couldn't.

"Sakura-chan…," Sasori breathed out as he pulled her to himself and hugged her even though she struggled…a lot.

"Let…go," Sakura resisted as she started to struggle more and with more force.

"Sakura, please…try and remember," Sasori pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Sakura yelled at him hysterically.

"I'm sorry I made you mad," Sasori said sadly as he left the room. Sakura reached out to him but he was already gone.

"Stupid Sakura. I thought he was the criminal. Now I'm acting as cold hearted as them," Sakura mumbled to herself. She sighed and looked around the room. Nothing to do. Perfect. Sakura laid down and looked at the ceiling.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20…_

_**What are you doing?**_

_Counting the tiles on the ceiling… where was I? Ah…yes! 21…22…23…24…25…26…_

_**Just…STOP IT!!!!**_

_You don't have to be mean about it!_

_**Then stop counting the tiles on the ceiling!**_

_But there's nothing to do!!!!_

_**Hm…I've got nothing.**_

_Oh by the way…could you help me uncover the memory I lost? I'm supposed to know Sasori more than just an enemy._

_**I'll go work on it. **_Inner Sakura leaves.

_27…28…29…30…31…32…33…34…35… _Inner Sakura comes back.

_**Stop it right there! I will not help you if you don't stop counting the tiles!**_

_Fine! _Inner Sakura leaves…again.

"Hi, yeah," Deidara said as he cautiously entered the room. Sakura sighed. "Something wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked as he lay down on the bed with her.

"No," Sakura lied.

"You're lying, yeah," Deidara pointed out.

"Do I care?" Sakura replied.

"I wish you'd tell me what was wrong, yeah," Deidara said.

"Maybe I won't. What then?" Sakura asked.

"Stop being stubborn, yeah," Deidara said.

"I want to be stubborn," Sakura said.

"SASORI-DANNA, YEAH!!!" Deidara yelled and Sasori came back into the room.

"Yes, Deidara?" Sasori asked boredly.

"She's being stubborn, yeah," Deidara said.

"There's really nothing I can do," Sasori admitted.

"But you have to do something, yeah!" Deidara complained.

"Deidara, how can I get her to stop being stubborn? Did you think about that?" Sasori asked.

"No, but you should be able to get her to do _something_, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Not until she gets her memory back," Sasori said calmly.

"How are you so calm, yeah? The love of your life may never remember you like that again and you're calm, yeah!" Deidara said.

"There's no point in being depressed, angry, or taking it out on her. It's not her fault and it's not ours. It's a mistake that we hope will be solved but until then we have to be calm.

_**I have your lost memory.**_

_Well? Why can't I remember anything yet?_

_**Because it's in this box and I have to implant it into your brain. **_Inner shows a boxes that says 'Lost Memory.'

_Can't you hurry?_

_**Outer me, it's not that simple. I have to slowly put it into your brain and it will be painful and take a long time.**_

_I can take it. I'm just so…_

_**Confused? It's to be expected. But I can't just implant it. First, I have to knock you out which will be very hard and it'll probably worry everyone who cares about you. Then, I have to implant the memories. And then, I have to get you to wake up and you will have a major headache when you do wake up. Do you want to do it now because we can.**_

_Yes...thanks Inner._

_**That's the first time I've heard you say that.**_

_This is the first time you're helping me._

_**Whatever…nighty night!**_

Sakura held her head in pain and Sasori and Deidara looked over at her confused. Then, she passed out.

_Memories were flooding her mind. Good ones. Bad ones. Worse ones. Any memory she has ever had. There was her wedding day. The day she found out she was pregnant. The day she lost her baby. The day she lost her virginity. The day she kissed another guy…even if by accident. And her love for Sasori._

_All these memories were hitting her like bullets and she didn't think she could handle all of these memories at once._

_Sakura saw Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Blue, Tobi, Kakazu, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame. She saw all of them and started to remember her relationship with each and every one of them. She saw the death of Naruto and felt guilty and then she heard a voice calling to her softly and barely audible but she could still hear the person saying her name, no doubt. She loved the way her name sounded coming from whoever was saying it._

Sakura slowly woke up and looked around to find herself on Sasori's bed and alone in the room. It felt cold. She felt cold. She sat up and looked around more. It was dark outside but other than that she didn't know what time it was. The door slowly and quietly opened and she saw Sasori walk in and look at her.

"You're finally awake, Sakura-san," Sasori said calmly.

"Sakura-san? What about my love?" Sakura asked calmly. Sasori smirked.

"You remember?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, how long was I out?" Sakura asked.

"A few days. We were all worried about you. Especially me," Sasori answered and she nodded. "What happened?" Sasori asked.

"I just got a major headache and collapsed. Speaking of headaches I have one right now," Sakura said as she groaned. Sasori chuckled and got on the bed. He got to where he was straddling her and gently massaged her temples.

"Does that feel better?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, thank you, Sasori-sama…but what happened?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"All I remember is getting the mission to go to Konoha and then getting a headache and collapsing and now I'm here," Sakura explained.

"You lost your memory…you know it was harder to find you this time than the first time you tried to escape," Sasori explained.

"Then why couldn't I be that fast when you first captured me?" Sakura asked angrily and Sasori chuckled.

"Why won't you sleep," Sasori suggested and Sakura glared at him.

"I don't think I need more sleep," Sakura said as she pulled him closer to her with some lust in her eyes. "Let's make a baby," Sakura suggested and he smirked down at her.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sasori said.

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there, yeah?" Deidara asked as he heard all the banging noises, moans, and screams. 

"You have to ask?" Blue asked smirking.

"Dear God," Deidara said in disbelief. "I guess she got her memory back, yeah," Deidara said.

"Ya think?" Blue asked again angrily.

"You're moody, yeah," Deidara pointed out.

I AM NOT MOODY!!!" Blue yelled at him.

"And you call that, yeah?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up," Blue mumbled.

"Hey, Blue-san, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"What?" Blue asked.

"I was thinking….calling you Blue is very…odd. So I was wondering…," Deidara started.

"If I'd tell you my name?" Blue asked.

"Yeah," Deidara agreed.

"Fine, I guess I should tell everybody now… It's Konan," Konan said.

"That's a pretty name, yeah," Deidara said.

"Thank you. I was thinking of naming my daughter Kona," Konan said and Deidara's ears instantly shot up.

"You're pregnant, yeah?" Deidara asked and she covered her mouth.

"No, no, no! What are you talking about?" Konan asked.

"You just said-," Deidara began.

"Nothing! I said nothing! Good bye!" Konan said as she ran out of the room leaving a very confused Deidara.

"Strange…," Deidara mumbled.

* * *

"You're good…," Sakura mumbled as she lay there in a daze. 

"Oh?" Sasori said.

"You…made me climax in mere minutes," Sakura said in awe. He chuckled.

"I'm that good," Sasori gloated.

"Don't go and think you're all high and mighty now," Sakura said as she yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams, my Cherry Blossom," Sasori whispered to her sleeping form. Sasori watched her sleep and was really glad she got her memory back because it really hurt him when she would yell and scream at him especially when she started throwing things. He was thinking about her and didn't notice her stir and awake until she poked him in the forehead.

"Why were you spacing out, Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked in an innocent childish voice.

"I wasn't spacing out, my love," Sasori replied playfully.

"Yes, you were," Sakura said again and he chuckled. Sasori rolled on top of her and gave her a playful smirk as he gently caressed her cheek. He bent his head down and started to nibble on her neck in a hungry animalistic way. She was moaning and whispering his name in a needy voice. Sasori lifted up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sasori asked and Sakura looked over at the clock.

"Midnight," Sakura replied as her eye twitched.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked.

"That means that we have to go to sleep and I do NOT want to go to sleep because I've been sleeping for the past three days," Sakura replied and he chuckled.

"We could go and do stuff around the base but we have to be quiet since everyone is probably asleep," Sasori said and she smirked and nodded.

* * *

OK! I got another chapter up and ready!!!! I hope you guys liked it!!! Please review!!!! And remember if you're going to criticize make it constructive criticism!!! 


	4. Tag You're it!

Sorry I haven't updated lately!!!! I've been real busy! Now, I have to plan my fall break and I have a filed trip this Friday. This Thursday I'll be gone for four days in Williamsburg on another fieldtrip and I also have A LOT of homework and projects to do. I also have after school activities and I work on our school TV show, WKMS. So, I guess I have to balance writing and all of the things I have to do…which while I'm on the subject I have a project due Monday that I haven't even started on…oh well!

Ooh! Today I went to the Museum of Appalachia and had so much fun. It was for the whole 8th grade and we were allowed to wander anywhere and no adult supervision!!! I went with my BF and BFFL. We had fun and ate a lot. We even got a picture taken in an 1874 jail cell. I was happy…and probably high. (from that candle that my BFFL stuck in my face…gross)

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

**R&R!!!**

* * *

** Toying With Her**

**Ch. 4**

Sakura was covering her mouth trying not to giggle as she and Sasori played tag around the base and the only rule was you couldn't wake anyone up. If they woke anyone they'd have to run for their lives because waking up a very tired S-class criminal is very dangerous.

Sakura poked her head around a corner trying to hide from Sasori. What she didn't expect was Sasori to be behind the corner and when she looked that way to be tackled to the ground, roughly.

"Oof!" Sakura said as she hit the hard ground.

"Tag, you're it," Sasori said, smirking at her. In the blink of an eye he was gone and she had to get up and find him. She looked around for a few minutes until she spotted him on the couch, reading. He didn't even know she was there! Ha! He let his guard down!

Sakura jumped on him and pinned him to the couch. She then stuck her tongue out at him as he raised his eyebrow. "You're it now," Sakura whispered to him.

"Now, what do you plan to do?" Sasori asked.

"Hm, anything you want to do," Sakura answered as a light came on in the hallway. They both looked over there and saw the guys there, glaring at them.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, yeah?" Deidara asked, angrily.

"By the look of your hair I would believe it's pretty late," Sakura replied as she looked at his frizzed and untamed hair. He glared at her.

"Not funny, yeah," Deidara growled and she shrugged.

"Do we have to separate you two? You're making a lot of noise," Itachi asked.

"No," Sakura replied and then she looked down at her husband to realize she was straddling a teddy bear. Literally, a _teddy bear_. "DAMMIT!!!! SASORI-SAMA, WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME?!!?" Sakura yelled as the rest of the Akatsuki snickered. Then, Konan came into the room and yawned.

"What's going on?" Konan asked.

"Sasori and Sakura were playing a game at a VERY late hour and it seems Sasori left Sakura here to deal with angry S-class criminals," Kisame pointed out as he gave Sakura an evil smirk. Sakura gulped.

"U-U-Um guys! Let's think about this!" Sakura said as she put her hands up in defense. Sakura got up just as angry, sleep deprived missing-nins came at her and she ran to Sasori's room. She opened the door and ran in, instantly shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, my love," Sasori whispered into her ear from behind. She turned around but he wasn't there. He chuckled and she turned around again but she still didn't find him.

He kept whispering things in her ear or chuckling and when she'd turn she wouldn't find him. It was amazing how he could hide in such a small room. Eventually, she got exhausted and when he whispered in her ear she didn't move a muscle. Then, she dragged her feet over to Sasori's bed and fell onto it, already asleep when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She woke up to the bright sun that shown through the window and covered her eyes as she sat up. She looked around and found…nothing. No Sasori. No anybody. Boy, did she wish she could strangle him. 

Then, she looked at the door and saw Sasori standing there, leaning against the door frame, his ankles crossed and his arms crossed over his chest…just looking at her. She glared at him and he smirked at her as he coolly made his way over to her. It would've been an intimidating walk towards her if she wasn't his wife.

"Good morning, my love," Sasori whispered to her.

"Good morning, my_baka_," Sakura shot back in the same tone he used with her, only more sarcastic.

"Ooh, so feisty at such an early time," Sasori said to her in a VERY horny voice.

"**Don't. Even. Think. About. It.**" Sakura said, angrily and he knew very well she was angry.

"Don't be mad, my love," Sasori said as he sat down next to her and played with her hair.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want you to be mad," Sasori replied like it'd fix everything.

"I don't care what you want! Why the hell did you leave me to fend off angry S-class criminals and then when I came in her to be with my _husband_ you toy with me until I collapse!?" Sakura yelled, angrily at him.

"You needed rest," Sasori replied.

"I rested for three fucking days!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Now, do we have to cleanse that mouth of yours?" Sasori asked as he got on top of her, smirking.

"Do your worst," Sakura challenged as he kissed her.

_Hm…oh! So…yummy._

_**Wow…Outer, you're almost like me now.**_

_Shut up, enjoying something here!_

_**Yeah…I know... Aren't you enjoying it a little too much? I mean come on! You don't want twins!**_

_Who said I was pregnant again? And that's not how twins are made!_

_**Shut up! I think you're prego!!! You've been very moody!**_

_Who said I wasn't PMSing?_

_**Would you admit to that?**_

_No…_

_**Didn't think so.**_

_You could be quiet, ya know? I mean I'm ENJOYING a kiss and you're ruining it!_

_**Quit your whining. I'm just trying to protect you.**_

_From what? My husband?_

_**Yes.**_

_That's ridiculous._

_**Maybe but I don't care.**_

_Go away!_

_**Fine! Be that way! I don't like you either!**_ Inner Sakura leaves.

_Thank God…_

Sakura broke from the kiss first and got up. She completely ignored Sasori as she got dressed and left the room. He followed her, of course, but she didn't care.

"Sakura, are you going to continue to ignore me?" Sasori asked and she stuck her nose into the air and walked faster.

"Fine, fine, and I got you something, too," Sasori said and Sakura stopped in her tracks. Sasori smirked as he saw her. She turned around and looked at him. His smirk grew wider as he grabbed something from his inner pocket and held it in front of her. It was a small jewelry box. She smiled and quickly snatched it away from him. She opened it and she nearly dropped it because it was gorgeous! It was diamond earrings!

"Thank you, Sasori-sama!" Sakura cheered as she hugged him.

"You're welcome," Sasori said as he returned the hug.

"Ne, ne, can we go do something? Anything?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"We could play tag again?" Sasori offered.

"I'll never find you here especially in the day time," Sakura said and he smirked.

"I didn't mean that kind of tag, my naïve wife. I meant mattress tag," Sasori corrected.

"Well, think of something that doesn't involve me taking my clothes off," Sakura said.

"You wanna go swimming in the river?" Sasori asked and Sakura beamed at him.

"Please?" Sakura asked and he nodded. "Yay!" Sakura yelled as she ran into their bedroom, Sasori following and went through all of the drawers looking for a swimsuit while Sasori just put on swim trunks and watched her go through everything. Sakura found two swimsuits and held them up, trying to decide which one. The black bikini with Akatsuki clouds on it or the pink one that matched her hair color.

"Just choose one," Sasori said.

"Which one do you like?" Sakura asked.

"The Akatsuki one," Sasori said and Sakura scrunched her nose, apparently not liking his decision. "Fine, the pink one," Sasori said and she smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek. Sasori rolled his eyes as he watched her change.

"Ready?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded as she ran to the river. Sasori took his sweet time and walked.

"Mou…come on already!" Sakura said as she wait at the river.

"You're acting so childish," Sasori commented and Sakura pouted. "That just proved my point." Sakura ignored the comment and jumped into the river. Sasori just sat on the edge and let his feet dangle in while he watched his wife swim up and down the river. "Don't go too far," Sasori warned as he saw her go to a distance he could barely see her.

"Sasori-sama, stop acting like my father!" Sakura yelled back at him as she came back over to him and just treaded water.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't wander off," Sasori pointed out.

"I don't wander--oh hey! Look at that frog!" Sakura said as she followed the frog down the river. It was jumping on lily pads and she was swimming as fast as she could to get it.

"See what I mean? You even have a short attention span," Sasori mumbled to himself as he got into the water and went off down the river towards his wife, who was acting like a child, since she was now out of sight.

"Sasori-sama!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on his from a tree.

"Sakura, be careful. You're going to hurt yourself," Sasori warned as he put her back into the water.

"But Lookie! I found the frog!" Sakura said as she held the frog up.

"I see that and it doesn't look happy," Sasori said as he grabbed the frog and let it go.

"Aw," Sakura said as Sasori grabbed her arm and went back to their spot outside of the Akatsuki lair. Sakura swam a little more until she got prunes. Then, she complained about them to her husband.

"I told you, it's because you weren't swimming in salt water so the salt was sucked out if your fingers," Sasori repeated.

"That doesn't make sense!" Sakura yelled as he tossed her a towel and got dressed. She did the same thing only it took her longer because, you know, girls need to primp.

"Yes, it does, if you have the IQ higher than a monkey riding a motorcycle," Sasori said and Sakura gawked. He dare insult her!

"That was mean," Sakura said.

"Well, you're being stupid," Sasori said.

"Grrr…just…GET OUT!!!" Sakura yelled as she threw a pillow at him. He left and she finished getting dressed. She finished getting dressed and opened the door to see Sasori waiting for her.

"Finished rambling to yourself?" he asked, calmly and Sakura opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

"You're so hard to deal with," Sakura said as she walked off. He followed her, of course.

"You're so stubborn and at times, childish," Sasori shot back.

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled as they both sat down on the couch.

"Can you try saying yes to something?" Sasori asked.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like…will you actually _clean _up after yourself…since you never pick up the clothes you throw on the floor after your 'what am I going to wear' thing every morning," Sasori said.

"But you clean it up so much better," Sakura said.

"Just say yes…Ye--s," Sasori said as he put his hands in a position on her jaw and moved her mouth in a yes position.

"No," Sakura said, even though it was quite hard with him holding her mouth.

"Come on, just say yes. It's not hard," Sasori chided.

"No," Sakura said, defiantly in the same voice he used.

"You're as stubborn as a three-year-old," Sasori said, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't want to clean," Sakura said.

"Aren't wives supposed to clean?" Sasori asked.

"You still living in those times?" Sakura asked.

"Are you calling me old?" Sasori asked, frowning.

"I don't know…hey! Is that a wrinkle?" Sakura asked with fake shock.

"Why you--!" Sasori said as he grabbed her from behind and started tickling her while she was hunched over laughing.

"S-S-Sasori (laugh) -s-s-sama, stop, hahaha!!" Sakura said as she struggled to get out of his grasps. Eventually, they both got tired and Sakura laid her head down on him while she tried to catch her breath.

"You know if you're calling me old then that means you married an old person," Sasori said as he rested his elbow on Sakura's head.

"Ew…Think of the sex!" Sakura exclaimed, astonished.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sasori asked.

"Pretty much," Sakura replied.

"One track mind, Sakura. One track mind," Sasori said.

"Is that a problem?" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura but you should work on your IQ level," Sasori informed her.

"Hey! I'm pretty smart! Besides I like acting like this," Sakura said.

"Well, don't always act like this, OK? . Only when I'm around to keep you out of trouble," Sasori said.

"Stop babying me! I can handle myself," Sakura said, proudly.

"Oh really?" Sasori asked.

"Yes," Sakura confirmed.

"OK, the starting now I'm not going to clean up after you. You do everything you need by yourself," Sasori said.

"Does that mean no sex?" Sakura asked.

"No…it means you have to actually work to get me to fuck you," Sasori said, smirking.

"Can we do it now?" Sakura asked as she nibbled on his earlobe. Sasori bit back an oncoming growl so she'd have to work harder, which she did. She started to push her womanhood against him and made these excited noises. Sasori was having a hard time controlling himself. Eventually Sasori couldn't take it anymore and slammed Sakura down on the couch and hovered over her.

"I guess you win," Sasori said.

"Yay me," Sakura said.

"You're an addict," Sasori said.

"To what?" Sakura asked as he started to kiss her neck, affectionately.

"Sex," Sasori mumbled against her skin.

"Is that a crime?" Sakura asked.

"It should be. That'd make you even hotter," Sasori mumbled.

"I don't like the position," Sakura mumbled as she tried to get up so she could get the top but Sasori held her in place.

"I do," Sasori mumbled against her rosy pink lips.

"I want to be on top," Sakura mumbled, weakly as she tried to struggle against him but he was making her feel too good to fight.

"I bet you do," Sasori said as he straddled her waste and sat up. Then, he threw his shirt off and did the same thing to her shirt. When he bent down to kiss her she flipped their positions to where she was straddling his waste and smirked down at him.

"I want to be dominant," Sakura informed.

"Let's see how long this last," Sasori mumbles as she started to chew on his nipple while reaching for his pants.

"Help me," Sakura mumbled against his lips as she tried to unzip his pants. He flipped them over so he was on top again and he helped her unzip his pants. They threw the pants on the floor. He then took his boxers off and lifted her skirt.

"I hope you don't care about your underwear," Sasori whispered to her.

"Huh? Wha--Oh-oh!" Sakura yelled out as his manhood went into her through her underwear. "Do that again," Sakura said as she arched her back into his touch.

"And you wanted to be on top?" Sasori asked.

"Never again, Sasori-sama!" Sakura yelled.

"Good, leave the dominance to me," Sasori whispered to her.

"OK," Sakura said as he thrust into her again.

"You want to get a little bit more interesting?" Sasori asked with a devious smirk but Sakura, since she was in bliss, didn't notice it.

"Oh God, yes. Anything!" Sakura moaned out and his smirk widened. He pulled her now wet panties off of her and flipped her over.

"Hm…nice ass," Sasori said as he brushed a finger over her butt.

"Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked, unsurely. Sasori smirked. She was still WAY too innocent, no matter all the things he did to try to make the naïve little girl disappear.

"This will only hurt for a moment," Sasori said. She was about to question him but gasped instead. She felt a piercing pain as his dick entered her. She grabbed the nearest pillow and smothered her face, trying to sooth the pain but soon enough it was gone and was replaced with pleasure. Sakura lifted her head from the pillow and made a purring sound. It sounded like music to Sasori's ears.

"God, you're good," Sakura mumbled, out of breath.

"This is why I'm dominant, my love. I'm not as naïve as you are," Sasori whispered in her ear.

"Hey! What's going on in here, yeah?" Deidara asked as he came into the room. He saw Sasori on top of Sakura…both naked and paled. "I'll be leaving now, yeah…" Deidara said as he slowly walked out of the room. "NOBODY GO IN THE LIVING ROOM! YOU'LL REGRET IT, YEAH!!!" Deidara yelled so the whole base could hear.

"That's why I love you, Sasori-sama. You're making sure I don't get taken advantage of," Sakura mumbled as her eyelids suddenly got heavy.

"What makes you think I'm not taking advantage of you?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know if you are or not but I trust you and we're married…a sign that we love each other. Would people who love each other hurt one another?" Sakura asked as she slowly fell into a sleep. Sasori got off of her and got dressed. Instead of moving her with a risk of waking her up, one he'd rather not take, he took a blanket and just covered her naked form. Then, he left the room to do some reading and to answer all questions the Akatsuki had since they're idiots who can't get laid. Well, except Leader-sama and Konan. They'd kill him if he ever said that about them.

* * *

OK! Hope you liked the chapter!!! Now, I want to add a new story to the site but I'm having trouble deciding on one of my topics. I am not, I repeat, NOT, going to stop writing this story!!! I just want to add something just in case I get writer's block!!! So there's a small summary and a title below. Please tell me which one peaks your interest most!!! I've already got a plot and some of the scenes for some of these and in parentheses next to the story it will say if it's perverted, cute, or whatever…just in case you can't tell from the title. The one with the most votes by the time I get back from my trip to Williamsburg, which will be Sunday night at six, will be the next story I put up!!!! Please help me decide. I'm just at a lost!!!! Please and thank you.THERE IS A CONTES BELOW!!! Here they are:

**Discovery**- Ino and Sakura are 16 years old in Konoha. They are late for training with the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai but when they get there after a lot of fighting and yelling their worlds begin to slowly turn upside down.

**Unexpected**- Ino and Sakura are ANBU Captains and lead their own 3 man cell at the age of 16 but what is Ino's parent's talking about that has her so upset? Read and find out!

**Life of the ANBU Black Ops**- This is a tale of 5 best friends. They are all ANBU Captains. One day when the Hokage asks them to train mere genin and chuunin what will happen? And how do they know Hatake Kakashi? Same main characters as Before Akatsuki: Becoming Criminals and Love is a Strong Feeling.

**Sad Love**- Sequel...to Love is a Strong Feeling. They fall in love. They fight with each other and the guys. What happens when they're criminals in love? How bad things keep happening... (Kind of perverted…)

**Ino's Morning Show**- Instead of Naruto getting all the glory because the show's named Naruto this is about the Akatsuki and Ino will interview certain people and they'll tell their sides to the stories!!!! All inside!!! (Not written but I have an idea.)

**Family Matters**- Sakura and Naruto are best friends who have a very odd family. What happens when that same family tries to hook those two up? (Hilarious)

**Surprises**- Sakura is a happy teenage girl getting into trouble like teenage girls. But what happens when her mom after two years brings back unexpected guests who have just joined Konoha?

**Pinky and the Fish**- Kisame and Sakura have one thing they love to do...ANNOY ITACHI!!!

**My Parent's Will**- In the event of our death our daughter, Ino will go to live with her Uncle Deidara… Incest!!!! (VERY PERVERTED!!!)

**My Best Friend's Brother is a Criminal**- The new Tsuchikage invited Tsunade and her guards to come to Iwa but what happens when this Tsuchikage's brother and his friends attack? Read and find out!

**Just Another Love Story**- Sakura's in love with Deidara. He and the rest of the Akatsuki drug her and kidnap her. What will happen when she wakes up? (Very perverted…masochism and sadism!!!)

**Grounded for Life**- My version of Grounded for Life from ABC with Naruto characters. (Having trouble writing)

**My Savior, My Danna**- Sakura's the only survivor..."Please...please help me, sir." and her life is slowly fading. (Only lines that could be thought of perverted if read by a perv)

**Baby Sakura**- Deidara's a girl. Sasori married Deidara. They had a child. What happens when S-class criminals raise a rebellious girl? (Just cute!!!!)

OK! If you participate you have a shot at being in the story that I'm posting next!!! All you have to do is fill this out.

**Name**:_(make it Japanese)_

**Gender**:_(self explanatory)_

**Age**: _(try and be a teenager- 30s…but you can be as old as you want)_

**Relation**:_(to a character…Like in Baby Sakura it could be babysitter…sibling…parent…optional)_

**Status**:_(missing Nin…Konoha Nin…Akatsuki…ECT… You don't even have to be a ninja if you don't want to)_

**Hair Color/Style**: _(you can have anything, even highlights…Mohawks…)_

**Special Ability**: _(optional)_

**Bloodline Limit**: _(optional)_

**Weapons**:_(optional)_

**Past**:_(optional…make it something exciting, depressing, or just plain eye catching)_

P.S. I'll put your pin name in my ending note and remember whatever story you choose make an OC character based on what you know on that story!! I'll make it fit even if the story you voted for wasn't chosen I'll make your character work in my other plots!!! The most interesting one…particularly on the past part but it doesn't have to be if you don't put a past…will be chosen. I will only choose a character from someone who voted for a story!!!

Just remember!!! I WON'T update until that Sunday because I can't bring the computer!!! Besides I'll be out from dusk till dawn!!!! See ya then!!!


	5. Sasori's Acting Weird!

**Toying With Her**

**Ch. 5**

"Konan! I need you to take me somewhere!" Sakura said, freaking out.

"What's going on, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"What is it, girl?" Konan asked.

"Girl things…and not that once a month thing!" Sakura said as she tried to breathe.

"OK, OK, calm down! I'll go with! Deidara, tell Pein-sama that I'm out and if Sasori gets back tell him I took his wife out shopping!" Konan said as the two girls ran out of the room in a blur.

"How can this happen? It can't happen if we did it anally can it?" Sakura asked as they ran as fast as they could to the market.

"How can you be pregnant again?!!?" Konan asked, hurriedly.

"We don't know for sure," Sakura answered sheepishly. They grabbed a cart and went into the section that had all of the pregnancy test. They grabbed boxes and boxes of every kind that was there. They went and checked out, having a bill over a hundred dollars in pregnancy test.

They ran back to the Base and went to the first bathroom they saw which was right next to the sparring gym. They were so wound up in trying out the pregnancy test they didn't bother shutting the door.

"What about the ones that Sasori bought for you in your room?" Konan asked hurriedly as Sakura proceeded to use the test. (AN: I know how you use a pregnancy test; it's just too gross to describe)

"I was so nervous that when I was trying to use them…they sort of fell into the toilet," Sakura said, sheepishly as Konan rolled her eyes.

"And why are you nervous? This isn't your first time around the block," Konan asked. Sakura looked at the test.

"I-It's positive! Let me try another one!" Sakura said, shakily. She calmed down and used the other one. "Because he seems so stressed lately that I'm afraid he doesn't want kids right now. He's been…snapping at me a lot," Sakura said.

"And? He has nine months!" Konan said.

"Yeah….but…." Sakura started, she leaned in closer. "He hasn't slept with me in eight weeks!" Sakura whispered, harshly. Konan's face fell.

"So…if you _are_in fact pregnant. Then you're eight weeks along which means he has…seven months. Still a long time," Konan said.

"I don't just mean sex! We start arguing sometimes at night and he'll just up and leave! I'll find him on the couch the next morning! Is it me? Am I not attractive?" Sakura asked suddenly crying. She stopped. "Ooh! I peed!" Sakura cheered as she looked at the stick. "Positive! Eep! Konan!" Sakura whined. Konan was still stuck on their earlier conversation.

"HE HASN'T HAD SEX WITH YOU IN EIGHT WEEKS?!!?" Konan yelled and suddenly there was a lot of whispering in the kitchen. Thankfully, none of them came back there. Then again they didn't know what they were doing.

"Konan! Not so loud! And this one is positive too!" Sakura whined.

"Here let me try one! They must be broken!" Konan said as she and Sakura switched positions.

"_All of them?_" Sakura asked.

"Shut up! It's called wishful thinking!" Konan said harshly. Pein walked by at that time and looked at Konan with a raised eyebrow. "Hello," Konan said. It was very weird if you were there because she was on the toilet with her hand between her legs. Pein just shook his head and passed by. Konan took the pregnancy test out and looked at it. She nearly passed out.

"Um…Konan, I think you used the wrong one," Sakura said.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was molested in my sleep," Konan mumbled as she grabbed another pregnancy test out of the box and handed it to Sakura. Sakura took it and it said positive too. She groaned. "Well…it's clear…you're pregnant."

"Great…how do I tell Sasori?" Sakura asked. Konan shrugged.

"We…have to take the trash out. We used every pregnancy test we bought which was a lot," Konan said as they all picked up the tests and put them in garbage bags. They started to take the bags out and passed a few Akatsuki members.

"Um…Sakura, Konan, what are you all doing?" Kisame asked, unsurely.

"Taking out the trash," Konan answered.

"I know that but what's in the trash?" Kisame asked.

"Pregnancy tests," Sakura replied. The guys choked.

"How many did you take, yeah?" Deidara asked in a squeaky voice.

"Um…one hundred dollars worth," Konan replied.

"What?" Kakazu asked, darkly.

"Hey! Don't go getting an attitude! We had feminine needs!" Sakura scolded, glaring at Kakazu who glared back.

"You only needed _one_box," Kakazu replied.

"Dude. Shut the fuck up. She's getting mother instincts early. Don't mess with her," Hidan whispered to his partner who growled and let the argument go. The girls just took the trash out and went back into the kitchen.

"So…when's Sasori-sama coming back?" Sakura asked.

"Now," Hidan answered as he pointed to the doorway. Sakura ran over and hugged her man.

"_Danna_, I'm so glad you're home! How was the trip?" Sakura asked.

"It was good," Sasori replied as he kissed Sakura on the forehead which shocked her. He _never _did that! What was with him? He wasn't acting like himself! A kiss on the forehead! That was like what a father did when saying goodnight to his daughter. NOT what a lover did to his wife! Nu-uh. Maybe he was still mad about the fight they had last night…

_Sakura turned on her side rather hard and huffed. She couldn't sleep. Sasori was beside her, not asleep yet because she kept tossing and turning. He wasn't even pulling her to him and helping her sleep! The bastard!_

"_Sakura, just go to sleep!" Sasori growled out in irritation. Sakura was shocked by his tone._

"_Well you could help me, Mr. Perfect Husband!" Sakura said, sarcastically as she sat up, glaring at her husband._

"_It's not my job to get you to sleep! For god's sake woman! You're acting like a child!" Sasori finally yelled. Sakura scoffed. How. __**Dare.**__ He?_

"_Shut up!" Sakura yelled, hurt by his words but making an effort to get even. She felt him start to get up._

"_I'm going to the couch," Sasori mumbled. He was __**not **__going to get the last say!_

"_Oh, no, you aren't, mister! I'm going to the couch! I don't need you and I never did! I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHERED MARRYING YOU!!!" Sakura yelled as she left the room. She had no idea what his face looked like right now and she didn't care._

Ouch…he _was_ probably still mad.

"_Danna_, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was WAY out of line. Do you forgive me?" Sakura asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you, Sakura," Sasori said as he hugged her back but it didn't feel the same. She felt a pang at her heart. He was changing and she hated it. He called her Sakura! That was a no-no. He KNEW…just KNEW she loved it when he called her a pet name! Sakura let go of him, tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I've got to go!" Sakura said as she ran out of the kitchen covering her mouth so he couldn't hear her sobs.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasori asked, confused.

"Um…I'm going to go check on her!" Konan said as she ran out of the room, following Sakura outside. "Sakura, are you OK?" Konan asked as she heard Sakura sob. Sakura was faced away from her and looking at one of the walls outside the base.

"I-I-I'm fine," Sakura mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Konan asked. Sakura choke back another sob.

"H-H-He's acting differently! He didn't use a pet name! He used my _real_ name! He kissed me on the forehead, not the mouth! And he seems distant! Sakura said, crying even louder as she turned to face Konan. "Konan-chan, do you think he's cheating on me?" Sakura asked.

"Wha-? You must be joking!" Konan said as she forced a laugh but she saw the look on Sakura's face. "You're not joking, are you?" Konan asked. Sakura shook her head. Konan sighed. "Look, he'd be a fool. You're a great girl who loves him more than anything in the world! He has everything he could want! And besides we'd know if he was cheating because he couldn't keep that from a gang of S-class criminals who know him very well," Konan explained and it seemed to cheer Sakura up some but not much.

"Thanks. That really helped me," Sakura said.

"Come. Let's go back in," Konan said as they walked in. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile through her pain. "We're back!"

"Sakura, what was that about? Are you OK?" Sasori asked, genuinely worried. Sakura smiled at how caring he was being.

"I'm fine, Sasori-kun," Sakura finally said but as she said that she got a little light headed. "Oh, boy!" Sakura said as she grabbed the trash can and threw up in it. Pein walked in at that time and sighed.

"Why do I keep walking in on bad times?" he mumbled to himself.

"Cheer up, Pein-sama!" Konan cheered. Sakura put the waste basket down and sat down in a chair that Sasori pulled out for her. He knelt down besides her and looked up into her eyes.

"Sakura, is there something you aren't telling me?" Sasori asked. Sakura trembled slightly, afraid of his reaction.

"I-I-I'm…pregnant…again," Sakura replied, glad it was off of her chest. He smiled at her.

"That's great. We can finally have the family that you want," Sasori said. Sakura downcast her eyes and felt hurt again.

"Me? What _I want_? What about **you**!? Don't you want a family? Or was that just a lie?!!?" Sakura yelled and she stood up and glared at him. He stood up as well.

"Sakura, please, just sit down and let's talk about this," Sasori said, calmly.

"No! I knew it! You don't care for me at all!" Sakura yelled, tears forming in her eyes. She ran out of the room crying and they all heard the slam of the bathroom door. Sasori hit his head on the wall.

"What do I do?" he mumbled to himself.

"Cheer up, Danna, yeah! It's not your fault!" Deidara said. Sasori looked at him.

"No, it is. I've been distancing myself from her, getting angry at the littlest things and she's run out of the room _twice _in less than ten minutes because I said something! I don't even know what I said the first time!" Sasori said, frantically.

"Well, if you know you've been distancing yourself from her and it's hurting her than why are you doing it?' Konan asked, calmly.

"Because her birthday's in a week and I've been trying to pull something together in my spare time without her knowing so I make her angry at me and then just leave the bedroom to work on it. I'll also do it after missions and every chance I get," Sasori replied.

"So…you're wife's in tears because you're planning a surprise for her?" Konan asked. Sasori nodded, hesitantly.

"What a trade off…" Konan mumbled.

"Doesn't she know her birthday's coming up, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No, and let's keep it that way. She's been so busy that she's forgotten and with the pregnancy she's not going to think about it," Sasori said.

"How old is she turning?" Itachi asked.

"Seventeen," Sasori replied.

"One more year and she's hit the golden age…then I can take her to strip clubs and those eighteen or older places!" Konan cheered.

"I…don't want my wife to be exposed to that…" Sasori said, nervously and Konan 'hmphed.

"What are you getting her?" Kisame asked, smirking.

"I'm not going to tell you," Sasori said, giving his own smirk. "But it would be nice if you guys bought her a little something too," Sasori said and Kakazu mumbled something.

"What was that?" Sasori asked.

"I said that my present was that hundred buck she used on all of those pregnancy tests!" Kakazu yelled.

"How many did she buy?" Sasori asked.

"A lot," Kakazu answered. Sasori sweatdropped.

"Why won't you…make her a card from something we have around here so you don't have to buy anything, Kakazu? I'm sure she'll like that just as well as a bought present," Sasori said and Kakazu shrugged.

"One more question, big guy! Why no sex in eight weeks?" Konan asked.

"She's always angry…there's no way I'm getting naked around her," Sasori mumbled.

"But YOU made her angry!" Konan pointed out.

"To lead suspicion away from her present," Sasori retorted.

"Wonderful…why won't you go check on your wife? She's in the bathroom crying," Konan suggested as Sasori went to the bathroom. He knocked.

"Sweetheart?" Sasori asked in a very sweet voice. "My love, I'm sorry for upsetting you. Will you come out and see me?" Sasori asked as he leaned against the door, waiting for something. All he heard was soft sobbing. She was probably sobbing much louder but the door was blocking the rest of the sound.

"Go away," he heard her soft voice finally say.

"Honey, aren't you going to give me a chance?" Sasori asked. He jiggled the knob to find that she locked the door. "I love you and always will," Sasori whispered to her. He knew she had heard him because he heard her sobbing cease. Slowly the door unlocked and he saw her head pop out, still tear stained, He pulled her down with him and had her sit in-between his legs while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and played with her hair. She eventually laid her back against his chest.

"I love you, Sasori," Sakura whispered as she fell asleep against him, comforted by his very presence.

"I love you too, Princess," Sasori whispered as he picked her up, bridal style and carried her back to their room. He laid her down and let her sleep. He tucked her in and left.

"Hey, guys," he greeted as he entered the kitchen which apparently was the hangout spot lately.

"How is she, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Asleep. She needs her rest," Sasori said.

"Well…from now on she's on bed rest!" Konan declared.

"It's not very wise to detain my wife," Sasori mumbled.

"It's for the baby," Konan said.

"I know but she hates staying still and not able to do anything," Sasori said.

"Well…you're her parole officer until the baby's born so good luck!" Konan cheered as they all went out of the room smirking.

"Wait! Why am I--?"

"Because you're married to her, yeah."

"Great…" Sasori mumbled as he went back to his room to give her the news once she awoke. Sasori got there as she was waking up and smiled at her. This would be a fun way to spend her birthday…

"Hey, Sasori-danna," Sakura said as she put her feet on the floor. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She didn't understand so he tucked her back in. By now she was glaring daggers at him.

"You're on bed rest until the baby's born, angel," Sasori replied and she started to whine. He kissed her passionately on the mouth and she complied by opening her mouth, letting his tongue ravage her mouth. She couldn't argue with a kiss.

"Seven months of laying her, you better give me more than a kiss," Sakura mumbled once they broke the kiss. He smiled and rubbed her head, the way she hated.

"I'll get you anything you need or want but you have to stay here. I'm even going to carry you to the bathroom if you need it," Sasori said.

"What about a shower?" Sakura asked.

"I'll bathe you but you can't be standing," Sasori said. Sakura scoffed.

"I'm not a kid," Sakura mumbled.

"Of course not but what else should I do? Besides I'll get in with you if you want me to," Sasori suggested and she laughed slightly.

"I'd like that," Sakura said.

* * *

How was it? Sorry it took me so long to update this story but I've had major writers block on my stories! It's slowly dissolving and I'm trying to finish up stories that I already have up before I start more! I love you all and thank you for being patient! 


	6. Baby Names

**Toying With her**

**Ch. 6**

Sakura poked her big belly and sighed. She's been so bored lately and Sasori wouldn't have sex with her because he was afraid he'd hurt the child. Che…Pansy.

"Danna!" Sakura whined, loudly. He came into the room with bags under his eyes.

"Yes, my love?" Sasori asked, tired.

"I want pickles, ham, and yogurt flavored dip!" Sakura said and he sighed. (AN: Yogurt flavored dip is a funny joke we have at lunch because that's what it says on Ariel's lunch. Not yogurt…yogurt _flavored_dip…Gross)

"I'll go to the store and get them for you," Sasori said as he left his wife. Taking care of a pregnant woman was VERY hard…

* * *

Sasori came back and gave her the food. Her eyes lit up when he gave them to her and she instantly started to chow down.

"Like it, blossom?" Sasori asked. "How's your pregnancy?" Sasori asked and she looked at him. He didn't recognize the look in her eyes.

"I've been on this bed for four months!" Sakura whined.

"Yes, I know but soon you'll be a mother," Sasori tried to encourage her.

"But I hate waiting!" Sakura whined.

"I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?" Sasori asked.

"Maybe…" Sakura said as she finished off her meal.

"Do you want a bath?" Sasori asked.

"I want to cuddle," Sakura said. Sasori got on the bed and put her between his legs. She turned around slightly and hugged him around the waste.

"Oh, Sakura, remember you're birthday was a few moths ago?" Sasori asked.

"It was?" Sakura asked and then it dawned on her that it was. "Oh, it was!"

"Yes, you were a bit too…moody so I couldn't give you your present," Sasori said.

"Why are you waiting until _now_?" Sakura asked.

"It never seemed like the right time. You're hormonal and I've been too tired. You're up almost all night and want me to do things for you at four in the morning," Sasori said and she smiled sheepishly.

"Um…I love you?" Sakura said and he gave her a look.

"I'm not making midnight trips to the grocery store for you after the baby's born," Sasori said.

"No, after that you'll have to wake up at midnight for the baby," Sakura replied, smirking.

"But I can't breast feed it," Sasori said, giving his own smirk. Sakura was about to reply when she put her hand on her stomach. Sasori thought she was having another miscarriage before she spoke.

"It's kicking! Sasori-danna, can you feel it?" Sakura asked as she put his hand on her stomach. He smiled and nodded. Konan came in at that time smirking.

"OK! Who wants to know the sex of the baby?" she cheered. Sasori and Sakura exchanged glances and decided that they REALLY wanted to know.

"Tell us!" Sakura said, happily.

"OK…they're twins! One's a boy and one's a girl!" Konan said and Sakura's eyes got wide and she hugged Sasori tightly.

"We're going to have twins!" Sakura cheered. He hugged Sakura tightly.

"Now…do you want your present while you're happy?" Sasori asked and she rapidly nodded her head.

Sasori picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. She held onto his neck for extra support. He opened a door she hadn't entered before which is surprising seeing as she's been there for a long time. It was dark. Sasori flipped a switch and Sakura gasped It was beautiful!

There were cherry blossom petals all over the room. There was this beautifully made bed. Its backboard was in the shape of a heart while carved into it was 'I love you, Sakura, my beautiful angel from heaven, my puppet with no strings attached. Love, your puppet master and loving husband, Sasori.' Sakura was touched and was amazed he had the time to make the headboard and carve letters into it. The bed had red sheets on it. The bed itself was in the shape of a heart as well and had cherry blossoms all over it to make it look romantic.

In the corner was a doll…he made it out of wood this time. It looked exactly how Sasori pictured Sakura. Not how she looked on the outside but how he saw her. She could tell. She could feel the love he had when making the doll. She was beautiful. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing a white flowing sun dress and a halo made of flowers. She had this beautiful smile on her face…the one Sakura had when she saw Sasori… It was amazing. Sakura felt liking crying out in joy.

"Thank you, Danna. It's beautiful," Sakura said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tighter. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome. Now…do you want some romantic sex?" Sasori asked.

"But you were afraid you'd hurt the baby," Sakura said blankly.

"They'll have to deal with it. This is me showing affection for my wife," Sasori said as he led her to the bed…

* * *

"Thank you, Sasori-danna," Sakura said after they were finished. He smirked at her.

"Happy late birthday, my love," Sasori said as he nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes and gave him more access. "We should stop this," Sasori mumbled against her skin.

"Why?" Sakura groaned in disappointment.

"Because you need a shower," Sasori replied.

"And that turns you off?" Sakura scoffed. Hormones on the rage.

"No, sweetheart. I didn't mean it that way," Sasori said as he gently bit her neck. "You know I like it dirty."

"Then why do you want me to take a shower?" Sakura asked. She was SO getting turned off with this whole shower fight.

"Sakura, when was the last time you had enough energy to take a shower?" Sasori asked.

"Um…a few days ago," Sakura answered, shifted her eyes to the wall.

"Uh-huh, and do you want to go the rest of your pregnancy without a shower?" Sasori asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I won't have that." Sakura whined and he gave her a look.

She shut up and let him put a robe on her and take her to their bathroom. He then proceeded to take her robe off and sat her in the bathtub. She was muttering things under her breath and Sasori ignored it. He turned the water on and Sakura flinched at the coldness of the water. He quickly adjusted the temperature and Sakura relaxed.

"I'm fat," Sakura suddenly said. Sasori looked her in the eyes to see if she was serious.

"No, you're not. You're pregnant and you look beautiful," Sasori said, kissing her quickly on the lips. He lathered her hair and gently massaged her scalp making her sigh in contentment.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Sakura suddenly asked. Sasori paused for a moment and then kept lathering her hair.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" Sasori asked.

"We live with criminals, no offense," Sakura said.

"We _are_ criminals, honey," Sasori said.

"Yes, but Hidan cusses. Deidara blows things up. Kakazu needs anger management and is too stingy when it comes to money and would probably bite our kids' heads off. Itachi is scary and would probably put our kids through mental torture. Kisame would scare them by being sadistic and Leader-sama hates kids!" Sakura said, exasperated.

"And?" Sasori asked.

"I do NOT want our children to be exposed to that! They might get bad manners!" Sakura said.

"Well, we're their parents and can correct their bad behavior," Sasori said.

"But they'll think we're hypocrites," Sakura said.

"Not when they're young. When they're teenagers, maybe but not so soon," Sasori said as he started to wash her body, taking extra care around her stomach.

"I just want them to be well behaved, you understand, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course and I know we'll be able to, my love," Sasori agreed.

Sasori finished bathing her and then he gently dried her off. He went back to their room and found her favorite pajamas. It may be three in the afternoon but all Sakura was going to do was sleep so why put her in clothes? He helped dress her and then he took her to their bed and laid her down. She yawned.

"Sleep well," Sasori whispered to her. She nodded while covering some more yawns.

"I love you, Danna," Sakura said as she rolled over and fell asleep. Sasori covered her with the blankets and quietly left the room.

Sasori walked out of the room and walked to the living room where everyone was watching MAD TV. It was at a part where these preachers were singing a song that was a remix to the song "Hot in Herre" by Nelly. The preachers were damn child molesters…They were showing it to! The kids were all in corners of the room looking scared as the preachers kept repeating "I wanna take your clothes off." Disgusting…

"Hey, Danna, yeah!" Deidara said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, why are you all watching this? It's disturbing," Sasori said. They all looked at him weirdly.

"I guess…the thought of you having kids on the way has changed your view on things like this…yeah," Deidara stated, shocked.

"True and when they're born they are _never_ going to watch MAD TV," Sasori said.

"Reasonable, yeah," Deidara agreed.

"What about Adult Swim? Family Guy? Those kind of shows?" Kisame asked.

"Did you get the idea I'd say no when you said 'Adult Swim?' I mean, it basically says it's for adults," Sasori asked.

"I dunno. Maybe you'd let them," Kisame said shrugging.

"So…you're gonna be a strict father, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sasori stared at him.

"I think he's right. Children need boundaries and he's setting them," Konan said.

"_**Danna!**_" a scream came from down the hall. Sasori sighed. Deidara smirked.

"Sounds like someone wants to talk to you, yeah," Deidara said.

"Shove it," Sasori said as he got up and went back to his wife. "Yes, sweetheart?" Sasori asked, his voice going from the angry and annoyed person he was with Deidara to a very sweet and kind voice.

"My stomach hurts really bad!" Sakura said, holding her stomach.

"Badly," Sasori corrected.

"Of course! As long as I have good grammar!" Sakura replied, sarcastically.

"Where does it hurt?" Sasori asked as he walked closer and gently touched her stomach.

"Here," Sakura said, holding her stomach.

"It's probably false labor, honey. Just take deep breaths," Sasori instructed as she complied. Her grip on her stomach slowly loosened until she let go completely. Sasori grabbed her glass of water from the night stand and let her drink some of it. "Better?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah…thanks," Sakura replied. Then she had an urge, "Danna, I have to go to the bathroom," Sakura replied quite calmly.

Sasori picked her up without a second thought and took her to the bathroom. Sakura gave him a look that meant she wanted him out so he left and waited outside of the bathroom door. He heard the toilet flush and the sink water runnin. After that he went in and quickly picked her up since she was standing. He gave her an annoyed look.

"No walking or standing, Sakura," Sasori stated. She looked down at her stomach. He was mad. That was one of the only times he used her name…other than that event a few months ago but that was in the past and he had good reason.

"Sorry, Sasori-danna," Sakura apologized.

"It's fine but don't let it happen again," Sasori said as he laid her down on their bed.

"Danna, we should talk about baby names," Sakura said. He thought for a second as he covered her up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let's make a deal, OK?" Sasori asked. She nodded. "You pick our boy's name and I'll pick the girl's but nothing sissy," Sasori said. She nodded. He kissed her on the cheek. "You should sleep. It's nine at night," Sasori said. She started to loudly protest.

"Danna! I wanna stay up!" Sakura whined, loudly. He rubbed his temples.

"Sakura," Sasori said softly. She didn't hear him or wasn't listening because she kept complaining. "Sakura," Sasori tried again. Same response. "SAKURA KAY HARUNO!" Sasori yelled. She instantly became quiet and stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. Ooh…the power of using the full name. "Go to sleep," Sasori said quietly. She listened this time.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning and needed to throw up. She grabbed the trashcan that Sasori had conveniently put next to her after she fell asleep. After her throw up fest, she felt an arm go around her waist and she looked to the side to see Sasori on the bed smiling at her.

"How do you feel?" Sasori asked.

"Like I want to get them out of my stomach," Sakura said. He was about to correct her and say that they weren't actually in her stomach but her uterus but thought better of it.

"In five short months," Sasori said. She smiled and cuddled up next to him.

"Think. Of. A. Name." Sakura said, poking his chest with each word.

"Hai, hai. Do you have anything?" Sasori asked.

"No, I went to sleep after that conversation," Sakura said, glaring at him.

"Well think of something," Sasori said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

_Something that starts with an S?_

_**That sounds good to me! What do you have?**_

_I'm thinking! Senri?_

_**Nah…um…Shin?**_

_No…Shirou?_

_**NO! How about…**_

_Senri._

_**PERFECT!**_

"Sasori-danna?" Sakura asked. She looked at Sasori who was looking intently at her.

"Yes?" Sasori asked.

"Um…I think I have a name," Sakura said timidly. He smiled.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Senri," Sakura replied.

"Perfect," Sasori agreed.

"Just what I was thinking," Sakura said as she got on top of him and started to kiss him with want and need. Sasori grabbed her arms and stopped her. "What?" Sakura whined.

"You need to just take it easy," Sasori said.

"I HAVE BEEN TAKING IT EASY!!! EXCUSE ME IF I JUST WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY HUSBAND!" Sakura yelled as she started to cry.

"OK, OK! Don't cry! Please! I'm sorry!" Sasori said as he brought her to his chest and gently rocked her back and forth. Eventually her sobs got quieter and she calmed down in her husbands arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional lately," Sakura said, quietly.

"Don't be. I've thought of a name for the baby, my love," Sasori said. Sakura looked up at him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Shizu," Sasori stated and she smiled at him.

"I like that. I like that a lot," Sakura agreed.

"Good. Then we've got the names for them. Now what?" Sasori asked.

"Buy baby furniture," Sakura stated, blankly.

* * *

How'd you guys like it? This chapter took me a long time to write because I was having too much fun with my friend to finish writing this story! She turned me on to The Beatles! We watched _Across the Universe_, _Red Eye_, _An All American Haunting_, and _Speak_. So I didn't have any time to write! Love you all!!! 


	7. Shizu and Senri

**Toying With Her**

**Ch. 7**

5 months. She is now five months pregnant and is hating every moment of it. Sasori-s not too thrilled either. There are the cravings, mood swings, no sex rule she came up with, and much more.

Sasori already bought all of the furniture but very little needed clothes for his kids. Kakazu was fuming at the prices of baby furniture and absolutely refused to buy a lot of clothes just so the babies would grow up and never touch the clothes again, mumbling words of hate throughout the whole process.

"Danna!" Sakura cried.

"Yes, sweet-" Sasori stopped mid sentence. She was actually crying. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasori asked like the concerned husband he was. He sat down on the bed and massaged her upper thigh.

"I'm scared," Sakura admitted, shyly. God, that was hard for her to say.

"Scared? Sweetie, there's nothing to fear. I'm right beside you. One hundred percent," Sasori said, trying to comfort his distraught wife.

"But…But what if I'm not a good mother? And what about the birth? It's scary! I'll have to push the baby out of my vagina!" Sakura cried harder.

"Sakura, I'll help you. You're not on your own, you know," Sasori said as he kissed Sakura passionately.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered as she laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

**8 Months into Pregnancy**

"Uh-oh," Sakura whispered. Sakura took in a deep breath and screamed, "_**DANNA!**_"

"Sasori-danna, I think you're wife needs you, yeah," Deidara said.

"I'm not going back there unless you come too," Sasori said, having enough of his wife's ridiculous wants.

"_**DANNA, MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!!!!**_" Sasori's eyes widened.

"Oh boy…" Sasori mumbled.

"Can I come, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"If you can deliver a baby," Sasori said.

"Why can't Konan do it, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"She's with Leader-sama in Amegakure," Sasori said.

"Right. Let's go deliver some babies, yeah!!!" Deidara cheered.

"You just want to see my wife's vagina," Sasori mumbled.

"So? If I deliver the babies how wrong is that?" Deidara mumbled.

"Let's just go," Sasori growled out as they went as fast as they could back to Sasori and Sakura's bedroom.

"DANNA!" Sakura yelled again. Sasori was by her side instantly.

"Calm down, my love," Sasori said. She grabbed his hand and squeezed with all her might as another contraction came.

"Um…don't mean to be a bother but she's wearing pants, yeah. How do I deliver the babies like that?" Deidara asked. Sasori glared at him.

"Take them off," Sasori said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Deidara nodded and took off Sakura's pajama pants and underwear, getting ready to catch the baby.

"Um…I think she's crowning, yeah," Deidara pointed out as he looked at her vagina which didn't look that appealing at the moment.

"Did you hear that, sweetie? You're crowning," Sasori said and she smiled at him even though the pain was unbearable. Sakura screamed, loudly.

"Sasori, it hurts too much!" Sakura yelled.

"Sh…we're almost there. Deidara, can she push yet?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I need you to give a really big push, yeah," Deidara directed.

Sakura pushed and screamed at the same time. This was definitely an experience she didn't want to repeat any time soon. Deidara was now holding a baby. He took some scissors and cut the unbiblical cord. Then he wrapped the baby in the closest thing he could find, Sasori's T-shirt.

"This one's a boy, yeah," Deidara said as he handed Sasori the baby to hold. Sasori had to hold the baby with one hand and hold his wife's hand with the other. A very challenging feat.

"One more, princess. You can do it," Sasori said, trying to sooth his wife.

"OK…1…2…3…Push!" Deidara said as Sakura did. Moments later Deidara was holding another crying baby. He cut this one's unbiblical cord and handed it to Sakura in another one of Sasori's T-shirts.

"There's our baby girl," Sasori said. Sakura smiled.

"And our baby boy," Sakura put in.

"Shizu and Senri," Sasori said.

"I love you, Danna," Sakura said as she kissed Sasori.

"And I love you. I love you three," Sasori said. "Now…why won't you get some sleep? I'll put Shizu and Senri in their cribs," Sasori said as he picked Shizu up from Sakura and put them both in their cribs that were at the foot of the bed. Sakura fell asleep right after Sasori took Shizu from her.

"Wow…she was tired, yeah," Deidara pointed out.

"No, really?" Sasori asked sarcastically.

"GUYS! PEIN-KUN AND I ARE BACK!" Konan yelled from the front door. Sasori flinched at her loudness and quickly rushed out to the living room.

"Hey, Konan," he stated.

"Yeah?" Konan asked.

"Could you…oh I don't know, be quieter? I just got my wife and kids to sleep," Sasori stated.

"OK, I'll-" She froze "KIDS?!!? THE BABIES WERE BORN!?!?" Konan was ecstatic.

"Yes, Konan," Sasori stated.

"Well…I WANT TO SEE THEM!!!" Konan yelled.

"Konan, maybe you should just calm down. I'm sure them along with Sakura are asleep," Pein stated. Konan had to agree not just because it was true but also because he was the Leader of the Akatsuki and demanded respect.

"I'm going to go check on Sakura," Sasori said as he went down the hall He gently opened the door to his room and looked in to see Sakura staring at the baby cribs. "Hey, my love," Sasori whispered. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey, stranger," Sakura joked. Sasori sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you feel OK?" Sasori asked.

"Fine," Sakura replied.

"How about your vagina?" Sasori asked. Sakura looked at him as though he was stupid.

"Why?" Sakura asked, unsurely.

"Well…I want to see if it's ready to be put back to work," Sasori said.

"You mean sex, don't you?" Sakura asked staring at him blankly.

"To put it bluntly, yes," Sasori said and she sighed. She hit him in the chest playfully.

"You nimrod. We have fragile minds in the room. They don't need to hear anything about their parents' sex lives," Sakura said and he chuckled.

"I love you," Sasori said, kissing her on the temple.

"No, you love my vagina," Sakura corrected giving a playful smirk.

"So you do have a sense of humor," Sasori said.

"Of course, I just thought you didn't," Sakura said as she hugged him and pulled him on top of her.

"Careful," he warned.

"I love you," Sakura said as she pulled him closer and kissed him. Then one of the babies started crying. Sakura groaned in frustration. "Perfect timing," Sakura mumbled as she got up and picked up Shizu. "Sh…Shizu-chan, it's OK."

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the bed and started to breast feed her daughter.

"Mou…it feels weird," Sakura complained.

"Well, I can't do it," Sasori replied.

"Gee thanks…" Sakura said.

"You're welcome," Sasori said. Shizu announced that she was done so Sakura put her back in her crib and sat down on her bed.

* * *

"Hey, yeah," Deidara said to Konan.

"Hey," Konan said.

"Going to check on Sakura-chan too, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yep," Deidara said as they were about to knock on the door.

"HARDER! Oh, God, that feels good."

"Uh…was that Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I think…"

"Do that again…up a little."

"Are their newborns still in there?" Konan asked.

"Yes…"

Konan and Deidara took a deep breath and shut their eyes as they opened the door.

"STOP!" they screamed in unison. They opened their eyes and looked at a wide eyed Sakura and Sasori.

Sakura was sitting in between Sasori's legs, both of them fully clothed. Sasori's hands were on her shoulders but froze when Konan and Deidara came in.

"Err…what were you two doing?" Konan asked, unsurely.

"He was massaging my shoulders because they hurt," Sakura replied. Deidara and Konan felt really stupid at that moment.

"Um…we'll come back later," Deidara said as they both left the room.

"That was…" Sakura said, at a loss for words.

"Weird," Sasori finished for her.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short but I just wanted to get this chapter up so you guys would be satisfied!!! 


	8. 3 Years Old

Toying With Her

**Toying With Her**

**Ch. 8**

"Mommy! Mommy!" a young red haired girl cried as she ran into her parents bedroom. Sakura gasped.

"Sh-Shizu," Sakura said as she pushed her naked husband off of her. "What's wrong, darling?" Sakura asked, kindly.

"Senri hit me!" Shizu cried. Sasori sighed.

"So much for my alone time with my wife," Sasori mumbled only loud enough for Sakura to hear him. She elbowed him in the abdomen.

"SENRI AKASUNA!" Sakura yelled as another toddler came into the room.

"Yes, mommy?" he asked, innocently.

"Did you hit your sister?" Sakura asked, sternly.

"No…"

"Don't you lie to me," Sakura said.

"Mommy, why are you and daddy naked? It's not bath time yet," Senri said.

"Um…err…Don't change the subject, Senri!" Sakura yelled.

"Do you want help, sweetheart?" Sasori asked.

"No, I've got it," Sakura mumbled as she grabbed a robe and put it on before getting out of bed. "Senri, I want you to apologize to your sister. Now," Sakura said, sternly, tapping her foot.

"Sorry, Shizu, for hurting you," Senri said, looking at the floor.

"I forgive you," Shizu said.

"Now, Senri, I want you to go to your room and think about what you did. I will be in there after I think you have learned your lesson," Sakura said.

"Yes, mommy," Senri said, looking guilty as he left the room to go to his room.

Sakura picked up her still crying daughter and hushed her. "Where does it hurt, baby?" Shizu pointed to her right arm. Sakura put some chakra to her hand and gently healed the soon-to-be-bruise on her daughter's shoulder. "Does it feel better?" Shizu nodded.

"Shizu-chan, why won't you go play Barbie dolls with your Uncle Kisame?" Sasori asked.

"OK!" Shizu cheered as her mother sat her down. She ran out of the room and towards her Uncle Kisame's room.

"Now…where were we?" Sasori asked as he pulled his wife back down to the bed.

"Hm…I don't know. Can you refresh my memory?" Sakura asked. He smirked and slowly untied her robe. He then slung the robe onto the bedroom floor.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT WANT TO PLAY BARBIES WITH YOU!" Sakura and Sasori sighed. They would never get some time alone, would they? Then they heard a whine/cry.

"Nobody knows how to take care of a kid around here," Sakura mumbled as she got up and put the robe back on. Sakura started to walk into the direction of Kisame and Shizu. "Alright! Enough fighting! _Please_!" Sakura begged. "Now, Kisame, why won't you play Barbie with _a three-year-old_?" Sakura asked, emphasizing her daughter's age.

"Well, _I'm too old_ to be seen making a fake wedding for Barbie and Ken," Kisame said.

"Get over yourself! Bury your ego and play with Shizu-chan!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Mommy, what's an ego?" Shizu asked.

"An ego is something that all guys have. It makes women like us roll our eyes," Sakura explained.

"That's…not entirely accurate," Kisame said with a sweatdrop.

"What's not?" Sasori asked as he came out of his room.

"Your wife's definition of 'ego,'" Kisame said. Sasori chuckled.

"She hates my ego. Of course she's going to make it sound like a bad thing," Sasori said as he got level to his daughter. "Sweetheart, an ego isn't a bad thing. A little is good so you don't feel bad about yourself. Too much of an ego is a bad thing, though," Sasori said.

"I still don't get it," Shizu said but she walked away, not interested anymore.

"I'm going to go check on Senri," Sakura said as she walked towards her children's rooms. "Senri-kun?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, mommy?" he asked.

"Have you thought about what you did to your sister?" she asked.

"Yes…" his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." Sakura smiled.

"It's OK. Just don't let it happen again. She's your sister," Sakura said.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. You may go play," Sakura said. Senri ran out of the room. Sakura shook her head and went to the kitchen where the rest of the Akatsuki were.

"You look like shit, Sakura," Deidara said, laughing.

"Shut up or I'll send you to _your_ room," Sakura threatened. Deidara chuckled.

"Really? I doubt that, yeah," Deidara said. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Deidara, go to your room this instant!" Sakura yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do, yeah," Deidara said. He TRIED to stare Sakura down but eventually gave in. He sighed. "Fine." He walked back to his room. Kisame snickered. Then all of the men in the Akatsuki burst out into laughter.

"Shut up! All of you!" Sakura yelled. It was dead silent in a matter of seconds

"Having a rough day, Sakura?" Sasori asked from the corner of the room. She groaned.

"I just want to have sex with you," she admitted.

"Do you want us to leave?" Itachi asked.

"No, we'll go to our room," Sasori said as he guided his distraught wife to their bedroom. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you."

"Hm….that sounds nice. Just kiss me," Sakura said as she pulled her husband towards her. He grabbed her waist and kissed her with passion. She moaned.

_5 minutes later_

Sakura was panting and laid her head on Sasori's chest.

"Best….sex….ever," she was able to breathe out before she fell asleep. Sasori played with her hair and watched her sleep for a while before doing the same.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I know it's been a while since I updated! And sorry for it being short! I ran out of ideas for now but wanted to keep my readers happy!


	9. Bath Time!

**Toying With Her**

**Ch. 9**

"SASORI AKASUNA, YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!" yelled a very peeved wife of the said Sasori.

Sasori flinched from his spot on the couch as all of the other guys tried to hold in their laughs but failed miserably. Sasori got up and cautiously walked back to his and Sakura's room where she was waiting for him, arms crossed across her chest, foot tapping, and glaring at him.

"Yes, Darling?" Sasori asked.

"Don't 'Yes, Darling,' me! What the hell's your problem!? I was gone all of an hour to relax since I have two three-year-olds and I found out that you let them _get into Deidara's clay_?!!? THEY ARE A MESS AND THEY COULD'VE HURT EACH OTHER OR WORSE!!!! What do you have to say for yourself?" Sakura scolded, in her motherly tone.

"I'm...sorry?" Sasori said, uncertain.

"Damn right your sorry! Now I want you to go bathe them **both**!" Sakura yelled.

"But we were watching the Super bowl...." Sasori interjected. He usually didn't succumb to her will this easily, it was usually her but she was pissed...and one thing he learned from being married and being around Konan....never mess with an angry woman...especially on their period. Which she most definitely was. (If the mood swings weren't enough of a hint for him than the applicators in the trash can gave him a better idea.)

"I don't give a flying flip if you're watching the Hokage get arrested for drug abuse! I want you to go bathe those children!!! Have I made myself clear?" Sakura raged on.

"Perfectly, my little angel," Sasori said.

"Don't sweet talk me! I just want you to do as I asked you too!"

She wasn't really asking, but he decided not to push the subject further and went to find his children...

"Shizu, Senri?" Sasori called as he went into their room...to find the biggest mess of clay ever, even bigger than the messes that Deidara would create which by far were not small.

"Daddy!" they squealed at the same time.

"Hey, kids...what have you two gotten Daddy into?" Sasori stated, as he stared wide eyed at the mess. He looked back down at the young short people that were now clinging to his leg in what he supposed was a hug...only they were too short to hug anywhere but his leg. "Do you two want a bath?"

They shook their head.

"We wanna play with you, Daddy!" Shizu yelled.

"What if Daddy wants you two to be clean?" he asked as he bent down to their level.

"But we wanna play some more...." Senri replied.

"You can play after your bath," Sasori said as they hung their heads in defeat.

Sasori led them to their bathroom and quickly got them out of their messy clothes. He put their clothes into the hamper and then he filled the bath tub with warm water. He gently sat the mischievous duo into the tub.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Shizu?" Sasori replied as he tried to clean the twins.

"What is that, that Senri has?" Shizu asked, pointing to a highly inappropriate place on a male's body. Sasori knew what she was pointing at and didn't really want to explain anything. He would've rather that his daughter had asked Sakura that...but he knew that he had to answer her someway.

"That's a penis, dear," Sasori replied, honestly, but not giving much detail.

"Why doesn't Shizu have one?" Senri asked, thinking it was ridiculous that his sister didn't have one. How did she pee?

"Because she's a girl," Sasori said. This was going to be a long conversation...

"Why don't girls have them? How do they pee?" Senri asked again.

"Girls...are built differently. They don't need a penis to pee," Sasori said as he finished bathing them. "Come on, you two, into the towels," Sasori said as he wrapped them up tightly, and hugged them both, making them laugh. They soon forgot what they were curious about as Sasori took them to put some clean clothes onto them. "Now, why won't you two go play?"

"Okay!" they replied as they ran off somewhere. Sasori shook his head as he walked back to his room.

"Hey! Are the twins clean?" Sakura asked, gleefully.

"Yes..." Sasori replied.

"Is something wrong? Did they fight?" Sakura asked, sensing something weird about Sasori like only a mother could.

"They asked a lot of questions on the different anatomy of girls and boys," Sasori said and Sakura looked at him with pity.

"How'd you handle it?" Sakura asked.

"I told them as little detail as possible," Sasori said.

"Thank you. I don't want them running around talking about that kind of stuff," Sakura replied.

"So...I did what you asked..." Sasori pushed on. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you right now," Sakura replied, sternly.

"You made me miss part of the super bowl," he said.

"You didn't watch the kids," she shot back and he kept quiet.

"SASORI!!! GET YOUR GOD DAMN KIDS OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan screamed from the living room. Sakura and Sasori's eyes widened. They ran to the living room.

"Hidan! Don't you ever use that kind of language around my children again! I swear if you ever do that again you don't want to know what will happen!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Well then GET THEM OUT OF HERE!!!! We're trying to watch the fucking game!!!" He made the mistake of cussing again, in front of Sakura.

"Ooh! God damn! Fucking!" Shizu yelled as she and her brother ran out of the room reciting the new words they had learned. Sakura looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Sweetheart...take it easy. I'm sure Hidan didn't mean it," Sasori said, trying to calm her down. He'd never get sex this way.

"Damn right, I meant it. And I'd say it again!" Hidan yelled at them.

"Hidan, she's a mother. What do you think she's going to do to you for that little incident?" Kisame asked, clearly being on the bad end of Sakura's temper at one time or another.

"I don't- -fuck," he realized what she quite possibly could do to him. "Sakura, calm down. Listen to Sasori on that one," Hidan said as he slowly got up and backed up slowly to his room. Too bad it was all the way at the other end of the base. He had a twenty five percent chance of making it...make it three percent if she started running. Hidan ran as fast as he could out of the room. Sakura sat down on the couch. Deidara and Sasori looked at her for a second.

"What? I'm tired. Besides I scared him so badly that he'll be gone all day and I won't even have to beat the shit out of him," Sakura stated. Sasori shook his head.

"You are so weird sometimes," Sasori said. She smirked up at him.

"But you married me," she said, satisfied. He rolled his eyes.

"So...are you or are you not going to try and kill him?" Kisame asked.

"Nah, I feel better now. I got my anger out..."

"Good, now I can enjoy the game without fear that you'll murder us all," Kisame said, refocusing his attention to the screen.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to get it up since I haven't updated in a really long time....Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
